Bella, Mutant
by DemonChick344
Summary: Bella, a powerful young mutant, moves to Forks to live with her dad Charlie. But she doesn't realise that she has just walked into the middle of the bitter shape-shifter/vampire rivalry of Forks. Over 79,000 hits and counting!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Twilight saga or the X-men franchise.**

**Bella, as you will soon notice, is way more sassy in my fanfic.**

**Charlie and her have a closer relationship because they are both mutants, and Renee and Phil both know what Bella is. She attended Xavier's school full time but would go home during the break. But now she's trying to live with Charlie, because Phil and Renee are moving. **

**Her code name is going to be revealed later, but if you have any suggestions PLEASE PM ME!!!**

Okay, so let's get a few things straight.

My name is Bella Swan, even though I can hardly be called elegant. My mother remarried to a man called Phil, and my dad is the Police Chief of Forks. Phil plays ball for a living-strictly minor league though-and he moves around a lot. It breaks mum's heart not to be with him, so I'm moving to Forks, to live with my dad, Charlie.

It's not like I'm being forced to go there, the truth is, I want to go. You see, Forks is surrounded by thick forest, and you can reach it just by stepping out the back door of Charlie's house. Charlie's house is located on the outskirts of Forks, which is good.

Charlie and I are both mutants. We are really good at hiding our abilities, so we can live like normal people. Charlie can create fire, and manipulate it as long as it is attached to an object. I can unlock any lock just by thinking about it, and I can create unbreakable forcefields and push people backwards with a wave of energy. Charlie's adopted brother, my Uncle Logan, can heal and project steel claws from in between his knuckles. He will be able to visit more often, Renee and Phil wouldn't tolerate his rudeness to non-mutants, plus the fact Forks is closer to Xavier's School than Phoenix is.

I attended Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for nine years, learning to control my abilities and other mutant related stuff. I made plenty of friends there, Pyro, Kitty Pryde, Iceman (Bobby Drake), Rogue, Angel and Colossus.

* * *

I sighed and looked around me, the plane interior was untastefully designed, and I let my head thud back onto the headrest.

"_Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing soon." _The captains voice crackled over the P.A system. I fastened the seatbelt, and began to look out the window.

I stepped off the plane and looked around for a familiar face.

"Dad!" I yelled. A tall man whirled around and began jogging towards me.

"Excuse me, coming through." I muttered as I pushed through a thong of people and ran into Charlie's arms.

"Hey Bells." Charlie chuckled, patting me on the back, "I nearly didn't see you there!"

I pushed him gently, grinning wildly. "I could find you anywhere." I replied.

Charlie grinned at me and picked up my suitcase with one hand, slinging his spare arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad to have you back, Bells." He said, steering me towards the airport exit.

"I'm glad to be here, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

We walked out into the rain and I instinctively lowered my face. Charlie opened the door of his police cruiser and put my luggage in the back seat. I hopped in the passenger seat and Charlie jumped in behind the steering wheel.

We pulled out of the airport and onto a highway. There weren't many cars so Charlie could talk without having to concentrate too much.

"I got you a homecoming present." Charlie said after a while.

I frowned. "What?" I asked carefully.

"A car." He replied.

I blinked. "What kind?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"No way! How did you know?" I squealed.

Charlie shrugged and tapped his forehead with his index finger. "A cops intuition." He said blandly.

"What color?"

"Red. Some of the paint is peeling, but-"

I whooped loudly. "Thank you so much!"

"And there is something else as well, Logan will be arriving soon-"

My draw dropped. "Seriously? Awesome!"

Charlie sighed. "I really wish you'd stop interrupting me, Bella."

I held my hands up. "Sorry!" I apologized. "This is just too cool!"

"And Logan is bringing some buddies. From the School."

"Yes!" I yelled, and clapped my hands together.

The trip home was pretty much cool, with Charlie pointing out interesting things and me just being happy to be with someone that I didn't have to lie to about my abilities.

"Home sweet home." Charlie sang as we pulled up in front of his house. It was exactly as I remembered it, with a thick pine forest reaching up to hug the back of the house, as if trying to swallow it whole. Parked out the front was my truck, which by the way was awesome! It was a faded red color and it was love at first sight.

"Wow Dad! This is awesome!" I squealed.

"Geez Bella, excited much?" Charlie muttered and stopped the car. I got out and mocked a glare.

"You have _no _idea!" I replied. Charlie grinned and got my stuff out of the cruiser, and I grabbed my backpack which had been my carry on luggage for the plane.

We walked up the front steps and Charlie unlocked the door, ushering me in.

"I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom." He told me, once we had reached my new room.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad."

He shrugged. "No problem. Hey, there's a game on downstairs, I'm gonna watch it if you're interested."

"Nah, I'll be right. And besides, Professor X gave me some homework and I have to E-mail mum." I said.

Charlie shrugged and walked downstairs. One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. I was unpacking my stuff when my cellphone buzzed. I answered it, smiling in anticipation.

"Hey Bella, what's going on?" Angel asked.

"Not much, hunky boy. How's the studies?" I replied.

Angel sighed. I could imagine him running his hands through his short cropped blond hair. "They're okay. Training sucks without you."

"Aww do you miss me?" I asked playfully.

He snorted. "Yeah. Today Pyro tried to make me fly through a hoop of fire."

"Hit him for me." I growled.

Angel chuckled. "I will. Hey, did Charlie tell you about us coming down soon?"

I flopped onto my bed. "Yeah. He said in about two weeks, is Professor X giving you guys time off?"

"He's practically kicking us out. And it might be sooner, depending on where your uncle is."

I grinned. "Sweet. Just call me when you know."

"Sure, anything for _you._"

"Quit flirting, you suck-up!" I exclaimed. "And tell Pyro I said leave you alone, tell Bobby to not freeze my fish, say hi to Rogue, say hi to Kitty and-"

"Yeah yeah, tell Colossus to-"

"Make sure he looks after Kitty." I finished

"Who's going to look after me, anyway?" Angel asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll think of you everyday." I promised.

"Even when- I can't believe I'm saying this- cute locals are cracking on to you?"

I shuddered. "I'll think of you even _more_ if that happens!"

"Ha-ha. Now look after yourself and if anyone has a go at you-"

"Hit them where it hurts most. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you then, Bella. Have a good time at _normal _school tomorrow." He teased.

"You're so lucky I'm in Forks and you're at The School." I threatened.

"Aren't I. Bye bye."

"Bye." I replied and ended the call.

I then got onto the computer and replied to my mums E-mails, and then got changed into my pajamas. I said goodnight to Charlie and then hopped into bed.

**Please review!**

**And I won't update until I get at least one good review, so I know that you guys are interested in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the X-men Franchise or the Twilight saga.**

**So, the second chapter. **

**Isn't it exciting?**

When I woke up, Charlie was gone. My first day at Forks High, great.

I brushed my hair, cleaned my teeth and packed my bag. When I was ready, I jumped into my truck and drove to the school. I checked in at the front office, and then set off to class.

My first lesson was with Mr. Masen, who I am happy to report is a complete tosser. He had walked around the room with his chest blown out importantly, while I just wrote down what he told us. And then he gave us assignments. I had more boring classes, and then it was lunch. I sat down with a girl who had introduced herself as Jessica. While I was eating the cafeteria door swung open, and I glanced around and frowned a little.

A huge boy that was heavily muscled with curly black hair entered first, with a stunning blond girl walking beside him.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"The Cullen's. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, and they're all _together._"

I raised my eyebrows. Jessica shrugged. "The big tall one, that's Emmett. And the blond girl, Rosalie."

A short girl with spiky hair followed them, holding the hand of a tall, lean but muscular blond boy.

"The short one is Alice, she's a bit weird." Jessica added as Alice smiled at the blond boy and spun around on her feet.

"You don't say. Who's he?"

"That's Jasper. The one who looks like he's in pain."

I nodded and then glanced at a tall, slender boy now entering. "Who's the ranga?" I asked.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." Jessica sniffed.

"Eww." I replied. "So not my type!"

Jess snorted and returned to playing with her food.

At the end of lunch, I had Biology with Mike Newton, a baby faced boy with spiky blond hair. I walked with him and introduced myself to the teacher, who instructed me to sit next to Edward. As I turned around he suddenly covered his mouth and nose with one hand, and shrunk backwards.

"Logan was right." I muttered to myself. "Forks is full of inbreds."

I dumped my stuff next to weirdo Cullen, and sat down. He lent as far away from me as possible, glaring at me with coal black eyes.

"What you lookin' at?" I sneered.

He frowned at me and I smirked, opening my book and ripping out a piece of paper.

_Hi Mike,_

_The dude I'm sitting next to must have farted or something, I'm not sure. And he smells like he wears girls deodorant. That's pretty gay._

_From Bella =_)

I wrote quickly, and then scrunched up the paper and threw it onto Mike's desk. He looked at me and opened it, smiling. He scrawled something on it and waited until the teacher had his back turned, and then threw it onto my desk.

_Hiya Bella,_

_Sorry you have to sit next to Cullen. He's a bit weird._

_Does he really wear girls deodorant? Strange._

_From the Mikestar! _

I read it the note and grinned. I then began writing what the teacher had written on the board into my book, and when I had finished I began writing down a list of things.

_*Call Uncle Logan._

_*Check up on Pyro, Bobby, Colossus, Rogue, Kitty and Angel._

_*Reply to Mums E-mails._

_*Call up the Black's and thank them for the car._

I noticed that Edward was leaning over slowly, trying to read what I had been writing.

"That's private, thank you very much!" I snapped loudly.

Mike turned around in his seat and glared at Edward. "Leave her alone, Cullen!" He yelled.

Edward glared at me and then at Mike, and returned to staring at the board.

"You messin' with my girl Cullen?!" Tyler yelled.

"Be quiet!" The teacher yelled at everyone and then looked at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, leave Miss Swan alone. Miss Swan, don't cause such a fuss!"

"Sorry sir." I said, holding my hands up. "Please forgive me."

"Seeing as this is your first day, Miss Swan." The teacher replied.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, Edward bolted out of the room as if he was going to throw up. I made my way to the office, holding a slip of paper that had all my teachers signatures on it.

I opened the office door and smirked. I could recognize that tousled head of copper anywhere. Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me, talking to the receptionist. He hadn't even heard the door open, so I just leaned on the wall next to the office entrance, waiting for him to finish talking to the lady.

A girl opened the door and placed a note in a wire basket on the desk, and Edward turned around and glared at me.

"Wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" I asked sarcastically.

His eyes flashed angrily, and I smiled at him.

He turned back to the lady.

"Sorry, dear, but there's no more Bioligy classes open." The lady said to him.

"You're moving classes?" I said loudly, "But we only just met, Eddy!"

Edward shrugged. "That's fine." He said to the office lady, and then walked out of the office.

I moved forward and handed the slip of paper to the office lady, and walked out of the office and to my car.

Tyler ran up beside me. "Nice ride, Bella." He joked.

I smiled at him. "Tyler, I'm gonna get it so pimped out, even you will be jealous!"

"Whatever. See ya tomorrow, new girl." He replied, and turned right to his van.

I jumped into my truck and drove home happily. Sure, normal school wasn't as eventful as the Academy, but I had enjoyed my first day.

Charlie wasn't back when I got home, so I got my cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"Hi. Guess who?" I replied.

"Oh, but there are sooo many people that I-"

"It's me, Kitty."

Kitty snorted. "I knew that. How's normy people school? They have any 'destroy all mutants' banners hanging up?" She added.

"School's okay. But no banners."

"Dang, I was going to show them what a real mutant can do!"

"How, by phasing through the classrooms walls?"

"Haha, shut up. Oh, guess what?!"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"We had the best training exercise today, and Pyro and Colossus got into a fight! But they didn't hurt each other."

"Dang. Whatchu doin'?"

Kitty giggled. "Reading a book." She replied innocently.

"Kitty, when you use that tone of voice you _know_ that I have to suspect you. What book is it?"

"Um, Wuthering Heights. I can not see why you like it!"

"What the hell Kitty!"

There was a pause, and I heard a faint whispered conversation. I could hear Kitty's voice, and a softer, more southern accent replying to her.

"Hey, is that Rogue?" I asked.

I heard the phone being passed to someone else.

"Uh, yeah." That was the reply.

"How ya been, Rogue?"

"Good. How's school?"

"Urgh, there is a _complete _freak in my class called Edward Cullen." I informed the young mutant girl.

"Sounds like a nerd. What does he look like?"

"Copper hair, black eyes, pale skin-obviously not interested in girls."

"How do you figure that?" It was Kitty talking now, she must have put her phone on speaker.

"Well, let's see. According to a chick called Jessica, he could have any chick in the school, but he doesn't date."

"Ahh. So, are you liking Forks?"

"Mm. Westchester is way better, though."

"Of course it is. Hey, Angel wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Talk to ya soon!"

"Okay." She replied and passed the phone onto someone else.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Angel."

"How was school."

"Rogue will tell you about the weirdo in my bio class, Edward. But schools good."

He laughed. "Hey, Professor X wants to know if you've been doing your homework."

I groaned. "I'll start it tonight. And tell him that I'll train every day."

"Cool. Listen, we have another training session so I'm gonna have to say goodbye." He apologized.

"Bye." I replied

"See ya Bells."

I hung up and pulled out a purple binder from my suitcase.

I opened it, and flicked through until I found my first homework task.

_Define your powers._

_Think of any mutants that had powers like yours._

Simple, I thought to myself, pulling out a pen and beginning to write on the sheet.

**So, do you guys like it?**

**And I want to make it clear that this is a Bella/Angel story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the X-men franchise.**

**Another chappie! YAY!**

**When you have finished reading this chappie, you will see a magical button down the bottom. Now, if you click this button you will be transported to the magical land of reviewing!**

**(Sorry, had a bit to much soft drink this afternoon!)**

**So, please review!**

The first week of school passed in a blur.

I learned everyone's names, and I guess I made some friends. I rang Bobby and Pyro, and did all of my homework.

And Edward Cullen wasn't at school.

Not that I cared, but his family glared at me most of the time. Which was kinda freaky, because sometimes they had black eyes, and sometimes they had golden eyes.

Biology was my next lesson, so I walked with Mike and Tyler. And was a little surprised at who I saw sitting at my desk.

Edward Cullen was glaring at his biology book. I walked down the aisle and sat next to him, and began to open my book.

"Hello." Said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked rudely.

He blinked and cocked his head. "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan." He introduced.

"You sound gay." I replied. "No offense to gay people."

His eyes were careful as he looked at me. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself last week." He offered.

I glared at him. "Okay, let's make a deal. You don't talk to me, I don't kick your ass."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" He asked.

"You look like a messed up Ken doll. And I just don't like you."

He sighed. Great, he was impatient. "Look, I am sorry about last week. I... overreacted." He apologized.

"What ever."

"So why did you move to Forks?"

"That." I hissed. "Is none of your business!"

He smiled a crooked smile that would have sent the heart of your average teenage girl racing. However, it didn't affect me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry." He said softly.

"You talk like you come from the 1900's." I informed him.

His expression changed from friendly to guarded, and he turned away from me.

"Cranky much. Jeez, you're like a girl PMSing." I said to his back.

"You should stay away from me." He said quietly, and standing up, walked out of the classroom.

Barely three seconds later, the bell rang. I packed my stuff up, and walked to my truck.

It was raining, which I wasn't surprised by. At least Westchester had such a thing called sun. I thought to myself as I walked across the car park.

A movement near my Chevy caught my eye and I glanced up, a smile forming on my lips.

A tall teenager that looked about nineteen was slowly walking towards me. His short blond hair was wet from the rain, but his smile lit up his whole face.

"Angel?" I asked, and ran towards him.

He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and swinging me around.

"Hey Bells." He whispered into my hair, and put me down on the ground.

"Get a room." Said a voice from behind me.

"Pyro? I can't believe this!" I exclaimed, and hugged the shorter boy.

Pyro stood back and frowned. "Why you would choose to live in the rainiest town in the U.S confuses me." He complained, shaking his head.

"Can't you be happy to see me, and not complain?" I said sarcastically.

"No." He grinned at me and punched my arm lightly. I ushered them over to my truck.

"This is Bessie." I said proudly, and got into the driver side. Angel and Pyro squashed into the passenger seat, and I started the car.

"Bessie?" Angel asked.

Pyro groaned. "I knew this would happen!"

I threw the truck into reverse. "What would happen?" I asked.

"That as soon as you moved to Forks, you would become a redneck." Pyro explained.

I backed out into the lane out of the car park, and drove towards the exit.

Angel looked at Pyro. "How is she a red-"

I slammed on the brakes and cursed, staring at the rear bumper of a shiny, silver Volvo that had just tried to cut me off, even though I had the right of way.

Pyro, who was sitting next to the window, wound it down and stuck his head out into the rain.

"Yo, what the hell, man!" he yelled at the driver of the car.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I muttered darkly.

The driver's door opened, and Edward Cullen stepped out and walked over to my window.

I wound it down and glared at him.

"Sorry." The bronze haired boy apologized.

Angel snorted and looked past me out the window. "Got a death wish?" He growled.

Edward looked at him and Pyro, and frowned.

"We're her friends. Not that you'd understand, seeing as you have none." Pyro stated cockily.

Edward shrugged and tried the crooked smile at me. Again, it didn't work.

"You trying to hit on her?" Angel growled.

Edward gazed at him, his golden eyes surprised. "I meant no such disrespect." He said pleasantly.

"Cullen, can you move your car? Some people have places to be." I asked icily.

"Of course." He smiled at me, and got back into his Volvo.

"C'mon Bella, don't you just want to ram into the back of that car?" Pyro suggested.

"Very much." I hissed, and drove forward as the Volvo exited the car park, turning left towards Charlie's house.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing down here?" I asked as I drove along the highway.

"Checking up to see how you've settled in." Pyro replied, and I smiled.

"It's a surprise visit." Angel added. "The official one is... soon."

My smile widened. "Aww guys, you're making me feel cheesy." I complained.

"You two _are _cheesy." Pyro replied.

"Say we were all foods... what would Bobby be?" Angel asked.

"An ice cube?"

"Ooohh, Icecream!"

"Okay, what about me?"

"An Angel cake." I said, failing at keeping a straight face.

"What about me?" Pyro asked.

"A Chili." Angel clarified.

"And me?" I asked.

Pyro screwed up his face. "Uh, what about..... chocolate?"

"Chocolate. C'mon guys, have an imagination."

"No, really." Angel said. "You can be different kinds. For instance: Milk chocolate. Everyone loves milk chocolate."

I snorted. "Yep. Everyone loves mutants!"

We burst out laughing, and before I knew it, we were back at my new home.

"This is it." I said as I parked the car in the driveway.

"Wow, reminds me of a real house." Pyro joked, and we got out of the truck and walked up to the path.

"This _is _a real house, or haven't you noticed?" Angel murmured.

The door opened and Charlie stuck his head out. "Brought home some friends, did you?"

"You should be glad they aren't like some of the kids I've seen, Dad."

We walked into the house and Charlie pounded the two young mutants on their backs. "Good to see you guys. How long are you staying for?"

"Until _someone_ from the school picks us up tonight." Pyro answered, and walked into the living room. His draw dropped, and he stared at the 56 inch flatscreen. "Wow!"

"Yeah." Angel whispered. "Wow."

I crossed my arms. "Fine. I'm just gonna walk off into the forest and fight a bear while you guys stare at the TV. And it isn't even on!"

"Huh?" Angel asked.

"You weren't listening, were you?" I growled.

"Something about a bear, and you fighting it." Pyro told me, and stretched his muscles. "Hey Charlie, let's all go and train in the forest!"

"So you came here to train?" Charlie grumbled.

"No, but it'll be fun!"

Charlie sighed. "Okay. Hey bird boy, you can stretch your wings."

Angel grinned. "Sure."

Charlie grabbed a couple of things and then we headed off into the forest, talking the entire way.

**So, how was that?**

**The reason why Edward frowns when he sees Bella and friends in the truck is because he can't read the mutants minds, Alice can't see their future. But powers like Jane's or Kate's will affect them.**

**In the next chapter about a quarter of it will be in Edwards view.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The awesome person who wrote this fanfic, doesn't own Twilight or X-men.**

**But she does own the fact that she is a !**

**(And to all those who say 'go see a doctor', well look at me now, I'm writing stories on the INTERNET!)**

**And thanks to all my friends, who have been soooo supportive of me! **

**Edwards POV.**

I wove through the trees at a relatively slow pace for a vampire. I tested the air for scents regularly, even though I wasn't hunting for blood.

I was hunting for the truth.

The first time the Swan girl had entered the Biology classroom, I had smelt her blood, which was mouthwatering, yet seemed to give off a vibe of danger.

That's right, my nose was telling me to be scared of the new girl.

And I couldn't read her mind, her father's mind or the minds of her stubborn, rude male friends.

And she was extremely wary of people asking about her past.

I stopped suddenly, I had smelt a new scent.

"Alice, Carlisle." I called out.

My father appeared next to me, Alice, who was further away, took several seconds to appear by my side.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I can smell her. The Swan girl, she's near."

"This deep in the forest?" Alice looked directly at me. "Is she by herself?"

"No. With friends."

Carlisle's head snapped towards me. "The ones whose mind you couldn't read?"

"I think so. And her dad."

"We'll go and have a look. Don't reveal yourself to them." My adopted father ordered, and I nodded my head in submission.

**Bella's POV**

I grinned as Charlie ignited a small ball of fire in his hand, and made it grow to the size of a beach ball.

"Are you ready?" He asked Pyro.

"Sure. Let's do this!" Pyro yelled, and Charlie flung the ball of fire at him.

"Cool." Angel murmured, and taking his jumper off, spread out his massive snowy white wings.

"Show off." I replied, and placing a forcefield around myself, floated upwards about three metres.

Angel smirked and jumped into the air next to me, his wings beating a steady tempo.

"Watch this." He told me, and launched himself through the air, swerving around the trees and ducking under branches.

"Go Angel!" I yelled.

Angel flew back towards me, and I released my forcefield and landed on the ground.

"Chicken." He muttered, and landed beside me.

"What_ever_!"

Charlie and Pyro were now redirecting the ball of fire back at each other at lightning bolt speeds.

"You're losing your touch, old man!" Pyro joked.

Charlie shrugged. "You're just jealous of my abilities!"

**Edwards POV**

"I can hear them." Alice whispered.

Carlisle pointed at the trees towering above us and we jumped up, and then lept from tree to tree towards the voices.

We stopped, standing on a thick branch of a pine, looking at the clearing below us.

A tall man, Charlie, was _throwing _a fireball at a boy, who threw it back at him.

"What on earth?" I whispered, and looked away from the fireball throwers to another pair.

"Is that Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, and stared at the young man who was standing next to her. It was her friend from the parking lot, the blond one.

As I was staring at him, he shrugged his shoulders and two massive, white wings unfolded from his back.

"Carlisle, what _are _they?" I hissed.

"Homo sapiens superior." He replied. And then seeing the confusion in my eyes, elaborated. "The next stage in human evolution."

"What?"

Carlisle sighed and turned towards me. "They're mutants, Edward. Mutants."

I gazed at the mutants in shock and horror. Mutants were the one thing that could defeat us, they were immune to most vampire abilities and some, like Charlie and the boy, could control fire, our one weakness.

"Why is Bella hanging with them?" Alice growled.

"There is only one explanation. She is one as well." Carlisle answered.

**Bella's POV**

Angel shrugged and unfolded his wings, and stretched them out to their full length.

"C'mon Angel, lets see how well you can dodge my energy waves." I said.

"O-_kay_." He sighed, and once again jumped into the air.

The first wave was small; he dodged it easily.

"Can't you do better than that?!" He yelled, and I sent out a bigger wave that crashed into him, throwing Angel back across the clearing, and he slammed into a tree trunk.

"Take that!" I yelled back, and he flew towards me.

"You've done it now!" He told me, and grabbing me around the waist, threw me over his shoulder and flew directly upwards.

"Daaaaaaad!" I wailed sarcastically, "The big bad birdy is kidnapping me!"

Charlie looked up and grinned. "Oh well!" He called out.

Angel had now flown up about one hundred or more meters, and then stopped suddenly, hovering in the air.

"You're going to drop me, aren't you?" I said softly.

"Yep." And then he released me, and I was falling at a sickening speed towards the boulder strewn ground.

**Edwards POV.**

I watched as Bella flicked her hand slightly, and a shimmering wave sped towards the boy with wings, he dodged, and grinning, yelled something at her. Bella frowned, and made a level sweeping motion with her hand, large wave of some sort of energy crashed into the boy, sending him flying across the clearing, and into a tree.

"Wow." Alice murmured, "She must have pretty strong abilities."

Carlisle nodded. "They are classed according to the type and strength of their powers."

"So what would she be?" I asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "She appears to be able to create forcefields, and some kind of energy wave. Maybe a Level Four mutant."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "How many levels are there?"

"I think there might be five." Carlisle answered. "The highest is Omega."

I nodded and returned to watching the mutants in the clearing below.

The boy with wings flew directly at Bella, and picked her up, flying up over the canopy of the forest and then hovering in mid air.

"What is he doing?" Alice asked herself.

The boy released Bella, and she began to fall through the air, towards the bottom of the clearing.

**Bella's POV**

The air rushing past my ears made a faint howling sound, and blurred my eyes.

I placed a strong forcefield around myself, and curled into a sitting position, staring at the ground that was growing closer every millisecond.

And then my forcefield collided with a thick granite boulder, breaking it into small chunks, and raising thick clouds of dust.

"Damn!" I swore, and releasing my shield, looked around.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!" Pyro was screaming, and I heard Charlie whooping.

I clambered out from the rubble, and grinned at Pyro, Charlie and Angel, who had just landed.

But Angel wasn't looking at me, he was looking past my shoulder, a murderous expression upon his face.

I turned around and snarled. "You!" I hissed.

Edward Cullen was standing right behind me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Well, the secret's out now." Pyro sighed, and two long flames shot out from the devices strapped to each arm.

"Bella, I...... don't understand."

"You don't have to!" I yelled, and walked towards him. "It's so simple, you inbred half wit!"

"That's true."Angel commented, and they all came to stand beside me.

"You're a mutant." Edward hissed.

"Oh, ya think?!!!" I was close to losing it now, this, this _fool _had ruined my cover, and Charlie's human life was practically pointless now.

I glared at him, and crossed my arms. He stared back, his topaz eyes confused. "I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said, and turning around, made to run into the trees.

His master plan would have worked, if he hadn't of run into the chest of the most dangerous mutant alive.

"Vampire!" Logan growled, and his adamantium claws shot out from in between his knuckles.

Edward flinched, and began walking backwards.

"Vampire?" I looked at Logan.

"Yep. I've killed his _kind _before."

Really, Edward Cullen could not have been in a worse place.

"This is all some big mistake." He said smoothly.

"Bella, forcefield." Logan ordered, and I placed several 'shackles' on each arm and leg. Basically my 'shackles' are unbreakable energy bonds that anchor an object in place.

"Please release him." Someone whispered in my ear, and I turned around, staring at Alice Cullen and a tall, blond man that I had never seen before.

"Dr. Cullen." Charlie said, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth in an attempt to smile.

"Chief Swan, didn't expect to see you here." Blond man replied. "Perhaps we can go back to my house and work things out."

"I think not." Logan pointed his claws at the Dr. "We aren't going to fall for any tricks. We'll talk. Here."

"Well then, we'd best get started." The Dr. said, rubbing his hands together.

**Hope you guys liked it!!!!**

**And if I get more than 4 reviews, I'll update!!**

**Bella will be developing a new power soon... any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: DemonChick344 doesn't own twilight or X-men.**

**OMG!!**

**I was so happy writing this chapter!**

**Anyways, you lot have been so helpful reviewing each chappie, and I would like to say thanks.**

* * *

We were sitting in Charlie's living room, well at least the Cullen's were.

I was leaning against the wall, Logan was standing in the middle of the room, with Pyro and Charlie standing guard near the doors. Angel was next to me.

"So, mutants." Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Logan growled.

Edward was staring at me, a faint smile upon his lips. Angel noticed.

"Keep staring at my girl, Cullen, and I'll break your face!" He snarled.

I smiled at Angel, who was glaring at Edward.

"That would be... hard for you to do." Edward replied calmly.

"Wrong." Logan smirked.

"What do you mean?"

Logan gestured at Angel. "See his wings? He can turn them into the hardest steel if he wants, and fire steel feathers at anyone. Your granite hard skin won't stop them." He told the vampires.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Not for you to know." Angel told her, and crossed his arms.

Carlisle looked at Logan. "Before, you said that you had killed our kind before, how?"

Logan's claws shot out, and he pointed to them. "They are coated in adamantium, which is stronger than anything else."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Of course. Now, what are we going to do about this... predicament?"

"You are going to keep your mouths closed." Storm walked into the room, wearing her X-men suit.

I ran over and hugged her. "Hey." I said happily.

She hugged me back, and smiled at me. "Charlie taking care of you?"

"You betcha." He said, and grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?" Logan grumbled.

"Saving your ass."

"I wasn't aware that my ass needed saving."

She sighed. "Order's from higher up, Logan."

Logan nodded, and she walked over to him.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

She glanced at him. "No one you need to know about."

Carlisle nodded curtly, and Storm turned to face the Cullen's.

"I'll make a deal with you." She announced. "We both have secrets we need hidden. If you stay away from Bella and don't reveal that her and Charlie are mutants, we won't tell anyone about you being vampires."

Edward frowned. "Why do we have to stay away from Bella?" He asked.

Logan glared at him. "Because if you lay _one _hand on her, a whole lotta mutants are gonna be after you."

"And that goes for all vampires." Storm added.

"That won't be a problem, will it Edward?" Carlisle said softly.

Edward stared at me, and I smiled coldly.

"No." He answered, "It won't." He then walked out of the house, towards the forest.

Carlisle stood up. "When we hunt we will try to stay away from this area." He smiled at us, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

Alice followed him outside, and we stood staring at each other.

"Have you done your homework?" Storm asked.

"Yep." I answered, "All of it. Why?"

Logan grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Because you have a little... test coming up."

* * *

Four days after the Cullen incident, I was standing outside of my truck (Bessie), examining the tires. Charlie had put snow chains on them, and I made up my mind to thank him.

It was a Friday, and on the weekend Charlie and I were heading over to Westchester for my test. Professor X had decided it was time I became a part of the X-Men, and not be just a student. Charlie was proud of me, he had been one for about twenty five years, and he had always wanted me to become one.

I was straightening up when I heard a high pitched squealing sound, and everything slowed down.

Tyler Crowley's blue van was out of control, skidding on the ice and heading straight towards me. If I didn't move I would be killed in an instant. I noticed people staring at the van in horror, Jessica was screaming but no sound came out of her mouth, while Angela was looking at me, as if begging me to get out of the way.

And then nine years of intense training took over, and I was running _towards _the van. I dived to my right at the last moment, landing on my right shoulder and curling up instinctively, while I slid along the slippery ground.

The van smashed into my truck and its neighbor, a tan coloured car, and Tyler Crowley was thrown forward by the impact, hitting his head on the windscreen.

"Bella!" Someone screamed.

"Is she okay?"

"Call 911!" Another person ordered.

"Aah." I moaned, and uncurled my body.

Ange was kneeling next to me, her cell at her ear. Mike was running over, and Jess was gazing at my right shoulder, horrified. I sat up groggily, and looked at it, blood was staining my coat, and my muscles felt as though they had been ripped.

Ange put her cell in her pocket. "The ambulance will be here soon, Bella. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I groaned.

The ambulance's soon arrived, with Charlie following in his cruiser. They got Tyler out of his car, stuck a neck brace on me and put us both on stretchers. As soon as we arrived at the hospital, they put Tyler and I in a small ward, and we waited for a doctor.

"Shit! Sorry Bella." He apologized, and then shrunk back as Charlie and Logan stormed in.

"You okay?" Charlie whispered.

"I think so. My shoulder's a bit weird though." I added, and Logan looked at it.

"Na." He said cheerfully, "We can fix that easy."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever."

Logan sat on my bed while Charlie glared at Tyler. And then _he entered_ the room, and Logan snarled, standing in front of me.

"Dr. Cullen." Charlie murmured.

"I heard the Chiefs daughter was coming in." Carlisle said in his smooth voice.

"Not for a social visit." I growled as Carlisle looked at my shoulder, and I winced as he moved it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

I snorted. "I've had worse." I was talking about a scar that ran across my lower back, a legacy from an encounter with the wrong kind of mutants. Few people knew I had it, and they were all mutants.

Carlisle frowned and began to cut the sleeve off my coat, revealing the bloodstained grey t-shirt I wore underneath. I had skinned my right shoulder, and what skin remained was mottled a dark raspberry colour with several lighter patches of red. Even now, my shoulder had begun to swell.

"Oh dear." Carlisle muttered.

* * *

About half an hour later, I made my grand exit. The whole school was crowded into the waiting room, but no one approached me, I was flanked by Charlie and Logan. I got into Charlie's cruiser and didn't notice the ride home, I was that dosed up on painkillers.

Charlie presented me with a black suitcase, and helped me pack some clothes. We then waited for Storm to arrive in the jet, which would be invisible as not to attract attention.

My shoulder was swathed in bandages, and made my right arm look ridiculously out of proportion. Carlisle had announced I shouldn't place any stress on my arm for a week, and to keep it in a sling. I didn't care, once I got to the Academy there would be a way to instantly repair the damage.

We heard a faint thump, and then the sound of an engine cooling.

"She's here." Logan reported, and we walked forward.

**Did you guys like it?**

**Please keep reviewing, and tell me if you have any ideas for Bella's codename. I'm looking for something sassy, smart and fitting for a mutant!**

**Don't hesitate!**

**Peace out, yo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. It's been a while since I updated, 'cos yet again my computer isn't working and I am reduced to using a laptop.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the twilight saga or the X-men franchise.**

**Had to write this in one afternoon, now I'm tired!**

**Bella's POV**

The wind was rushing past my helmet, the tree were but a green blur and a large smile of joy was stretched across my face.

I could feel the power of the motorbike beneath me as I sped down a small road that wound around the mansion; beside me Kitty rode a black bike, mine was blue with yellow stripes.

"Isn't this fun?!" I yelled.

Kitty nodded. "Yes!" She screeched, as her bike flew over a small ramp.

I did the same, and then we took a sharp right and zoomed through a well hidden tunnel into the academy's garage.

"WHOOO!" We both screamed as we jumped off our bikes and smacked our fists together.

Logan, who was washing his black Ferrari f430 spider, glanced up and smiled. "Have a good ride?" He asked.

We looked at each other. "YES! It was AWESOME!!" We squealed.

Logan shook his head and smiled. "Go get changed, training is next."

"Okay, you will be split into pairs." Professor X announced.

We were all dressed in the leather X suits, and standing outside the entrance to the training room.

"Randomly." Storm added, "Your names are all in this bag." She produced a small bag, "You will pick a name and that will be your partner."

Colossus nudged Pyro, who winced.

"Bobby, you're first." Bobby stuck his hand in the bag an drew out a folded piece of paper.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"Rock on!" I screamed, and high fived him.

"Kitty, pick one." Kitty read her piece of paper and smiled.

"Pyro."

"Nice!" He smiled and stood next to her.

Colossus stomped forward. "Rogue." He boomed.

Rogue nodded.

"Angel, you're with Logan." Storm finished.

"Great, my girlfriends uncle." He moaned, and we all laughed.

"Now, each pair will have to find a piece of a puzzle." The professor interrupted, "When they all have their certain pieces, you will all have to meet up and join the pieces together." He handed out some small ear pieces that we could use to stay in contact with each other.

We ran into the training room and waited for the program to begin.

**Edwards POV**

I sighed and looked out the window of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"We'll be there soon, Edward." Esme said from the front seat.

I nodded and closed my eyes, only to remember Fridays events.

_Flashback starts._

"_Edward!" Emmett growled, "She's not one of us!"_

_My finger clenched as I watched the Swan girl get out of her truck, digging into the roof of my Volvo. She paused for a minute, and looked at one of her trucks wheels. Snow chains, Charlie must have put them on in concern._

_She stood up, and a hideous shriek pierced the air. Tyler Crowley's van was out of control, skidding on the ice._

_I __**had **__to do __**something**__, but Emmett and Jasper were watching me._

"_This isn't just about you, Edward." Emmett snarled, god he was starting to sound like Rose._

"_Leave her." Jasper commanded, as the van flew closer to Bella._

_And then she was running towards the van, a calm expression on her face. She dived to her right and crumpled as she hit the hard ground, landing on her shoulder._

_Jasper tensed and opening the door of the Volvo, forced me in. He then sat beside me in the back seat, while Emmett got into the drivers side._

"_Let me __**out**__!" I hissed._

_Jasper shook his head. "NO! Do you want them to come after us? Do you want to break the treaty that Carlisle only just made?"_

"_They can't be as bad as the werewolves." I interrupted._

"_Dammit Edward, they're worse! Get a freakin grip!!!" To a human, we would have been talking normally. To vampires, we were yelling._

"_Shut __**up**__, Emmett!" I yelled back._

_The passenger side door opened and Rose jumped in, as Alice got on my right._

"_Vision?" Jasper asked._

_Alice nodded, and then looked at me. "If you had of helped her, Edward, more than half of the mutants in America __**alone **__would have come to Forks, looking for us."_

"_And she already has a boyfriend." Rose added, "So stop staring at her, and talking about her. Do you know how many visions of us being destroyed by mutants Alice has had this week?"_

"_I thought you couldn't __**see them **__in your visions." I said quietly._

"_I can't, it's like they're __**fuzzy**__!"_

_I shrugged and looked out the window, the ambulances were already arriving._

"_C'mon, lets just skip the rest of the day." Jasper said to Emmett, who started up my car._

_Flashback ends._

"Stop thinking about her." Carlisle looked at me in the rear vision mirror.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"We'll be at Westchester soon." Esme noted as we passed a sign.

"Why are we even going?" I asked.

"I rang up, to prescribe Bella some medicine, but no one was at home. Chief Swan took Bella to Westchester." Carlisle answered.

"Why?"

"That's what we're about to find out." Carlisle replied.

**Bella's POV**

Bobby and I jumped over a fallen lamp post, and then ran behind a large metal dumpster.

"How far away?" I asked.

Bobby pulled out a small device that looked similar to a phone. A radar showed our current position, and the hiding place of the piece of puzzle.

"About ten metres." He answered, and pointed behind us. "I think it's in that building."

We jumped through the window, its glass lying smashed on the pavement. A small cupboard at the end of the room drew my attention.

"Think I got it." I murmured, and ran over to open it. Inside, a small, triangular shaped piece of metal lay on the cupboard shelf.

"Dang Bella, you're good at this!" Bobby congratulated, and clapped me on the back.

I grinned and tapped my earpiece. "This is Bella and Iceman reporting in. We have found our objective."

The radio signal crackled. "Yo, this is Pyro and ShadowCat, we read you loud and clear. We are yet to find our objective."

"Need help?" Bobby asked.

"Negative." Kitty replied, "Over and out."

"She's been playing to many war games." I stated, and Bobby laughed.

"Wassup?" Colossus boomed over the radio link.

"Not much, Tin Man." Bobby replied, "Got the objective?"

"Yep, just going to the regroup point." Rogue informed us.

"Cool." I said, "We'll be there soon."

Bobby and I exited the building and walked out onto the street, and began heading to the regroup point.

"Hey Iceman, Bella, do you read me?" Angel yelled over the radio.

"Yep." Bobby answered.

"Good." Logan growled, "Cos that robot is heading your way. See ya soon." He finished.

"What robot?" Bobby muttered.

_Crash, crash. Thump._

"BOBBY!" I screamed, as a car flew through the air towards us.

He spun around and shot ice from his hands, freezing the car in mid air with a massive jet of frozen water.

And then, over a building, the robot appeared. Bobby swung the car around and released the ice, throwing the car into the robot.

I sent three massive waves of energy towards the giant piece of machinery, and then placing a force field around Bobby and myself, made us zoom down the street.

The robot slowly fell backwards from the force of the energy waves and the car, crushing several buildings on its way.

"And it's gone!" Bobby announced as I stopped in the middle of an alleyway.

"Yay!" I dropped the force field and Rogue, Colossus, Angel and Logan stepped out from behind a chunk of cement.

"Get over here!" Logan whispered, and we ran over to them.

"Put your piece on the ground." Logan murmured, and I did. We managed to fit the three together, and then waited for Kitty and Pyro to arrive.

About one minute later they did, and placed their piece in the puzzle. As they did, the training program began to fade away and we were left standing in the middle of a large room.

Professor X rolled in on his wheel chair. "Congratulations."

"It was nothing." Logan grumbled, "Now gimme some beer!"

"This is a school."

"Ah dammit!" Logan growled, and stomped out of the room.

The Professor sighed. "Never mind that. Now Bella, that was your test."

"Did I pass?"

Professor X paused. "Yes, you did."

"YES!!!" I screamed, and everyone hugged me.

They stepped away and Jean walked up to me, holding something in her arms. "This is for you, Bella."

She handed me the bundle, I shook it out and gasped. "Thank you!" I whispered, staring at my new X suit. The one I was wearing was a spare, so getting a new one that was mine meant a lot.

"That's ok." Jean replied and hugged me, "Just good to know you're one of the gang now."

**Please review!**

**And remember, I need suggestions for Bella's codename, I have already have people contribute and I thank them very much!**


	7. AN Author's note

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I feel as if I have betrayed you, but it was necessary.

This is my very first Authors note.

I will not update until a codename for Bella has been chosen. Vote in my poll on my profile, or if you wish to submit a name either PM it to me or write in on a review.

Also, you may have noticed I have been having problems with my computer lately. So it may take a while to write up the next chappie.

And I won't update until you lot have voted in my poll, c'mon guys, it only takes a few clicks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Lalalalalalala- oops, sorry! Sadly, I don't own the X-men francise or the Twilight Saga. I do, however, own a X-box 360.**

**Sorry this took so long guys! I just wanted to make sure everyone got a chance to vote!**

**And thankyou for ALL the GREAT NAME SUGGESTIONS!!! So, hope you enjoy this!!**

**And don't forget to review!!!**

**Edwards POV**

The Mercedes drove along a road that looked as though it were being swallowed by a forest of green. Trees, shrubs, tall grasses - everything at Westchester must be green.

And then I caught glance of a tall, red brick building with ivy climbing up the sides, and blinked.

Because I was sure I had just seen Bella.

The car turned right, to be met with a pair of thick, steel gates. And through them a group of teenagers were walking across a flat expanse of concrete.

All were different, yet they had one thing in common. Black leather suits seemed to be some kind of uniform here, along with boots and gloves. Bella was in the middle, holding hands with the blond boy that had the wings. On her right, another boy with short brown hair chatted easily to a girl with dark brown/black hair that had a stripe of white near the front. On the other side, a massive boy - even bigger than Emmett, picked up a short pretty girl with fair hair and swung her around effortlessly. They were all laughing, until the tall one's gaze met mine, and he said something I didn't catch.

"They've seen us." I alerted Carlisle.

He to was watching, and stepped out of the car, walking towards the gate. Esme and I followed him. Carlisle jumped over the gate, and then waited for us to join him.

Meanwhile, the students had fanned out, and some had begun to demonstrate their abilities. The boy with brown hair had turned blue all over, and the light reflected off him as if he were made of ice or crystal. The tall one had put the girl on the ground, and now was silver, every step making the ground shake.

"Hello." Carlisle called out, and the students all cocked their heads. "I would like to talk to Bella." He continued.

"Yo Kitty." The tall one boomed, "Tag team ya."

The short girl nodded, and they began to run at us. I bounced on my heels, self confident.

That was my big mistake.

As they were running, the girl _melted _into the ground, and the tall one continued. A hand grabbed me from underground, and then I was being pulled under. It submerged to my waist, and then the tall man punched my head with a fist that felt like it was made of solid steel.

"Ahh!" I moaned, feeling my normally impervious skin break from the force of the blow.

Esme and Carlisle went to help me, but they froze in place.

Bella's powers, obviously.

And then the alarm sounded.

**Bella's POV**

"And then, the teacher dude-"

"Beast?" Bobby corrected

"Yeah." Rogue continued, "And then Beast told Pyro he had detention, and I was like 'HAAAA!'"

Angel swung my hand. "Yay, a day without Pyro. What shall we do?"

Colossus picked Kitty up and swung her around. "Dunno. Maybe we should go down to the river and have a picnic."

"Are you serious?" Kitty laughed. "You want to go have a picnic?!"

Colossus shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

We burst into laughter, and after a moments hesitation, Colossus joined in.

"Hey!" He growled, "They haven't got clearance!" He pointed to a dark Mercedes parked at the gate. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see who was driving.

We stopped suddenly, watching as the car door opened. I frowned, and tapped my earpiece.

"Professor X ?"

"Yes Bella?"

"We have a problem. The Cullen's are parked outside the gate - no, they just jumped over it."

He growled. "Deal with them, I'll send Jean and Scott down soon. Good luck, Bella." I looked at the others

I smiled. "The professor told us to deal with them."

The air around Bobby became noticeably colder, and he turned to pure ice. Colossus's skin changed to organic steel. The rest of us readied ourselves.

A Blond man I recognized as Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello. I would like to speak to Bella." Next to him, Edward and a woman with honey blond hair shifted uncomfortably, as if readying themselves for a fight.

We stared at him.

"Yo Kitty." Colossus boomed suddenly, "Tag team ya."

We developed this technique for battle, called tag teaming. We pair up with a mutant and use our abilities together. It works really well, especially with Kitty and Colossus.

Kitty nodded and they began to run towards the Cullens. Edward smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet.

I nearly felt sorry for him, but then again, I didn't.

This bastard must be trying to get himself killed.

The ground shook as Colossus thundered towards Edward, and Kitty melted into the ground, her hand emerging twenty metres away to grab Edward by his foot and drag him into the ground.

And then Colossus drew back his fist, still running, and let it fly at Edward's face.

"So much for the granite hard skin." I snorted, and then placed shackles on Carlisle and the woman I didn't know.

A high pitch sound, rising to a crescendo and then sinking to a deeper pitch sounded.

The attack siren.

Jean and Scott ran out of the main doors, Logan, Beast, Pyro, Storm and the Professor following them.

Colossus and Kitty walked back over to us, Edward still sunk waist deep in the ground and the other vampires frozen by my powers.

"You lot okay?" Jean asked.

"Yep." Bobby replied.

Logan grabbed me by the shoulders. "Did he hurt you?" He demanded. I shook my head.

"No, he didn't. But they failed the promise." I replied.

Professor X frowned. "We will bring them inside. Jean, Bella, can you help?"

Jean placed a force field around Carlisle and the woman, and I released my shackles. I then placed a force field around Edward and we headed back into the mansion

**Interrogation room.**

Edward, Carlisle and the woman whose name was Esme sat across from me at a long wooden table. On my right sat Angel, on my left the Professor in his wheelchair. Next to the professor was Storm, and then after her Scott and Jean. Beast sat on the other side of Angel and the rest of the team stood behind.

Edward was staring at me, and it was getting on my nerves.

"Stop it." I growled.

"Bella, who are these people?" He asked.

I glared at him, my brown eyes hard. "I go by Pulse now." I hissed.

"Bella, have these people brainwashed you?" He persisted.

"Edward, be quiet!" Carlisle commanded. "We just want to know what's going on here."

The Professor looked at Carlisle. "And we would like to know why Edward takes such an… unhealthy interest in Bella."

Edward's mouth dropped open. "I don't - why would I -"

He was interrupted by the door opening and a tall man striding into the room. "Hello Charles." He said, and sat next to Beast.

"Hello Erik. Thank you for coming."

"That's fine. Now, what exactly are they?" Erik Lehnsherr, aka Magneto, asked.

Logan walked in after Magneto. "Vampires. And they don't keep promises." He growled.

"And I apologize for that." Carlisle replied coldly, "But Bella was missing, and I wished to know where she was."

Beast leant forward. "You may have heard of me. My name is Dr Hank McCoy, and I am the Secretary of Mutant affairs. So you followed Bella, but you obviously didn't think it through."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"You walked into a school for mutants, most of which could beat you in a fight." Scott told him.

Magneto smiled. "At least they didn't run into any members of my Brotherhood."

All of the mutants roared with laughter, while the vampires looked confused. When they had stopped laughing, Professor X cleared his throat.

"We will escort you off the school grounds. But, one wrong move and-" He gestured to Scott, whose visor glowed red and a beam of energy hit the wall behind Edward. "-We will destroy you. Understood?"

"I have to know one thing." Edward asked, "Will Bella be returning to Forks?"

"I told you before, idiot, I go by Pulse. And maybe, it depends." I answered.

"Depends on what?"

I shrugged, "Whether we are fighting or not."

Edward stood up. "You can't let Bella fight, she could get hurt!!!" He yelled.

Everyone was quiet, and I stood up, glaring at him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, Cullen. I CAN DEFEND MYSELF!" I yelled back.

And then the strangest thing happened. My hands, which were on the table, began to tingle. I looked down, and saw electricity arcing over my skin.

"Bella?" Storm said, breaking the silence. The electricity disappeared, and the tingling in my hand faded away.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"I think you just developed a new power."

**Please review, it keeps me happy!!!**

**So basically, Bella can shoot lightning bolts from her hands, but she hasn't gotten that far yet.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: DemonChick344 doesn't own the X-men franchise or the twilight saga. Don't brag.**

**So, whassup? Thanks for all the reviews, with your help this fanfic has reached the big 50!**

**Party at the Mansion, homies!**

**And in this, Jacob is already a shape shifter. Yeah.**

**Anyways, hope you all like it!**

**Edward's POV**

They accompanied us off the mansion grounds.

By they I meant the tall, red haired woman, the man with the visor and Bella's uncle. Of course, they didn't talk to us, just gave us the customary glares.

"One thing." I asked as we were about to get into the Mercedes, "Who is the Brotherhood?"

Logan looked at me. "People you don't want to mess with." That was his final comment, as they turned back.

We got in the car, and Carlisle drove off without a backward glance.

**3 hours later.**

"They what!" Alice screamed.

"Brainwashed Bella." I repeated, and folded my arms.

"Er, whatever!" Emmett growled, "You're just jealouse of her boyfriend, and the fact she has friends!"

"Edward does have friends." Jasper cut in.

"Oh yeah! His fellow 'Creepy one hundred and six year old stalker/sexually frustrated virgins'!" Emmett exclaimed, and Jasper high fived him.

I glared at them, and Emmett pouted. "Aww, gonna go play your piano and cry?"

"You don't understand!" I yelled, "Her blood calls to me, and it gets stronger every day!"

Rosalie froze, and looked at me. "And you can't do _anything _about it." Her voice was low, but every word was laced with poison. "Or do you want all of us to be destroyed?"

I stormed off, into the woods.

**Jacob Black's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Seriously, who would?

I'm a freakin' _shape shifter_!

Oh yeah, and now I look twenty five and I'm ripped. And I got a haircut, and according to several young ladies from La Push, I'm sexy!

Not that I'm complaining.

_Hello ladies_! Yep, smooth sailing from here, except for the whole 'imprint' thing.

-_shut up Jacob- _Embry said. Yeah, whatever you think about, the whole pack knows about.

-_Aww, is widdle Embry jealous cos Jakey got bigger abs?_- I replied sarcastically, and Paul laughed.

-_All of you, be quiet. You want those vampires to come up and slit our throats?_- Sam growled, and we stopped our banter. -_Good, sometimes you lot get on my nerves-_

-_Would now be a bad time to sing?- _Jared asked.

-_yes!-_

_-Too late. I kissed a girl, and I liked it! The taste-_

Jared stopped singing in his head, and growled ferociously.

-_Shit!-_

_-A cold one, from the local group-_

_-What's his name, Edward?-_

We circled him, and started closing in.

He was in the middle of a clearing carpeted with flowers. He raised his head, and growled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

-_This ain't your territory, snow hoe- _Jared snarled in the pack mind, and we growled in agreement.

"I heard that." He commented, "I can read your minds."

-_Read this, mother bitch!- _Paul and Sam stalked towards him, and we followed.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared and I circled him.

-_WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!!- _Sam snarled.

The vampire spread his hands. "Aren't I allowed to reflect on life?"

-_That's funny, coming from the undead guy- _Jared snorted

_-That can't get laid!- _I added, and the vampire snarled.

"Leave!!" He screamed.

-_No- _Sam said

_-Yeah. This our home turf bitch!- _Paul snarled.

"You have made the wrong choice." The vampire said, and we leapt at him.

**Westchester. Bella's POV**

"ROBERT LOUIS DRAKE!" I screamed, sticking my head out of my bedroom door, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE FISH!!!!"

Angel laid a hand on my shoulder. "Want me to get him for you, babe?"

"Nahhh, I'll get him soon." I replied, and Angel hugged me.

"That's my girl." He murmured into my hair.

And you will never guess what happened next.

The alarm siren went off.

The effect was instantaneous. Kitty phased through her bedroom wall out onto the hallway, and ran over to Angel and I.

"Sup?" She asked.

"Not much." I answered, while Colossus ran out of his room, just as Pyro tripped out of his.

"Let's go." Angel said, and we ran to the underground hangar.

"This is bad." Storm announced, "A mutant has been blamed for attacking a politician."

"Who?" I asked.

"We don't know yet, because no-one knows where he is."

"Huh?" Logan grunted

"He is supposedly hiding somewhere in the Canadian Rockies." Storm replied.

"As in the massive mountain range?" Kitty asked.

"Yep. Pack your bags, mutants. We're going on a field trip." Storm declared.

We packed clothes and food, and stowed our bags in a small storage compartment hidden in the X-Jet, and then got in.

Storm and Logan sat up the front, Storm flying and Logan navigating-which was a bad idea in my opinion-and we sat in our seats. The jet rose up from its underground hanger, and headed towards the mutants last known position.

"This is soooo awesome." Kitty muttered to herself as she played with a small holographic screen. I was sitting next to her.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It shows mutant profiles." She whispered, "I'll pull up yours."

The screen flashed blue, and white writing began to appear.

Name: Isabella Marie Swan.

Born: September 13, 1987

Mutant Alias: Pulse

Powers: Is able to create strong force fields, can create and manipulate energy waves and can create and manipulate electricity.

Mutant level: 4

Rank: Junior member of the X-men.

"Awesome." I commented.

"Yo kiddies." Logan called out, "We approaching destin- OH SHIT!!"

"Look out the windows." Storm sounded stressed.

We did. "Mother FU**ER!" Pyro hissed.

In the midst of a sea of green, a massive crater split the landscape open.

"Prepare to land." Storm said, "And you better be ready for hostiles."

"Ow." I slapped at a fly, and ended up hitting myself in the eye.

After landing, we had split up into groups of three. I was with Colossus and Bobby, Angel was with Kitty and Rogue and Logan was with Storm and Pyro.

My group had headed north from the crater, towards a mountain. Logan headed east, along a river and Angel headed west, down a valley.

"Dammit, can't find a trail." Bobby muttered, bending low to see the ground.

"Lets head back." Colossus suggested, and we began to turn around.

"Who the hell are you?!" I growled at the stranger standing before us.

The man, tall and burly, was dressed in a leather jacket and jeans. "They call me Mad Dog Derrick." He said, smiling to reveal decaying teeth.

"That's lovely." Bobby said coldly, "But we have to be going."

"But don't you want to learn about the vampires?" He asked.

"Vampires?" I lied, "Are you crazy?"

"Girly, I know you and your friends are mutants." He stepped towards us. "So am I, and I want revenge on those bastards who took my baby girl!"

"Who took her?" I asked.

"Those bloodsucking leeches!." He spat on the ground.

Bobby and I looked at Colossus, who had been placed in charge of our group.

"We take him back to the jet." He commanded, and we led Derrick back.

"Jet?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you know a man called Charles Xavier?"

Bobby nodded.

"Unbelievable! I used to work with him!"

Colossus sidled over to me.

"This is going to be an interesting trip back." I whispered, and he smiled.

"Do ye know why they call me Mad Dog?"

**So, how was that?**

**It's starting to get fluffy with Angel/Bella!**

**C'mon, who doesn't want a sexy millionaire with a buff bod and wings? Guys, guys?**

**So, please review.**

**And we will find out who the vampires that took derrick's daughter were, and how badly Eddy got beaten up in the next chappie!**

**Reviewing makes me type faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the X-men franchise or the Twilight Saga.**

**Okay, there has been some confusion as to what Jacob is doing in this story. **

***Mutants hate vampires, vampires want to be friends with Mutants.**

***Shape shifters of La Push hate vampires, vampires hate Shape Shifters.**

***The mutant war is approaching, but it will also involve Vampires and Shape shifters.**

*** So I add Jake to this story, okay?**

**And I just gave you a MASSIVE SPOILER with the war, but you will have to see who is allied with who!**

We made it back to the jet without Bobby strangling Mad Dog Derrick.

Amazing.

"Whoo ho hoo! Lookit that birdy!" Derrick crowed upon seeing the X-jet.

Logan, Storm and Pyro were waiting for us.

"Whose he?" Storm asked.

"Mad Dog Derrick. An old acquaintance of the Professor's." I replied.

Pyro grinned. "_The _Mad Dog Derrick?"

"That's right."

"Awesome! He can blow anything up, anything!" Pyro held out his hand. "The name's Pyro, sir."

"Explains the crater." Logan growled.

Derrick shrugged. "Had to give you lot a sign, didn't I?"

"You knew we were coming?" Storm frowned.

"Figured it, cos my story was gonna be all over the news and I wanted the Professor to know where I was."

Bobby snorted and got into the jet. Colossus and I followed, while Storm and Logan made Derrick sit down. Pyro hovered next to him.

"Is it true that you made a human explode? Is it?"

"He's gonna be like this the whole trip back." Storm murmured to Logan, and he smiled grimly as Angel, Kitty and Rogue got in.

"Is that the guy we were looking for?" Rogue asked.

"Yep, sure is." Storm started up the Jet.

We buckled ourselves in, and I leant across the aisle to glare at Bobby.

"You thought I forgot!" I growled.

He blinked, "Forgot what?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me, Drake. I know it was you who froze my goldfish!"

"Actually, that was me." Pyro interrupted, "I put them in the freezer."

"I hate you!" I crossed my arms grumpily.

"I'll buy you new ones." He offered.

"And a sixty litre tank?"

"What!" He exclaimed, and then saw my face. "Fine." He muttered.

"Works every time." I said to Kitty, who smirked.

**Edwards POV**

I stood no chance.

They were faster, stronger and bigger. They could hear each others thoughts, and had impressive reflexes. The fact I could read their joined minds didn't really help me, because they only insulted me.

_-Mike Newton has a better chance of getting laid than you do!-_

_-I'm gonna whip your glittery ass!-_

And one was singing in his head, mocking me. -_I am so lonely, my name is Edward, I am so lonely, all by myself, so lonely, Mr. Lonely!!-_

I was thrown backwards as a russet coloured wolf slammed into me, and the rest circled me.

"I'm not on your land!" I yelled.

-_Damn close though, hey pretty boy!!- _The black one snarled.

"I'll go!" I stood up, my hands held out.

They stopped, and the big black one stepped forward.

-_Leave then.- _His mind voice was cool, distant.

I did, running through the trees towards home. Thoughts ran through my mind. _I wasn't even on their territory! Why are they so jumpy? There's more than there was with the last pack._

**Back at the mansion.**

"Well that was a load of bull!" Logan growled.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sent to find an insane mutant that thinks vampires kidnapped his daughter."

Logan and I were in the garage, checking the cars.

"Now, you could get a motorbike like Kitty and Cyclops have, or a nice, fast car like mine." He said, changing the subject from crazy mutants to vehicles.

I frowned, "I want something unique, kickass and tough. Like my truck."

"You seem attached to it." He noted.

"Yep."

"What if I replaced the engine?"

"Awesome!" I jumped up and down.

"Hey Bella." It was Kitty, "The Professor wants to see you and Logan."

"Okay." I replied, "We'll be there soon."

Kitty phased through the wall, instead of using the door.

**Professor's study.**

"Hey dad!" I bounced over and hugged Charlie.

"Heard my little girl got a new power?" He said proudly.

"Yep! I can shoot lightning!"

"Psychopath." Logan muttered softly, and I mock-glared at him.

"Whatever." I sat between the guys.

"You wanted to see us?" Logan asked.

"Yes." The Professor replied, "Derrick says that vampires took his daughter. When this happened, his was near Forks."

"You think it's the Cullen's?" Charlie cracked his knuckles as he spoke.

"No. They are 'vegetarian' vampires, they feed only on the blood of animals."

Logan snorted, "That's like saying someone who eats steak is Vegan."

"Steak." I murmured, "Yum."

"Anyway." The Professor continued, "I need mutants I can trust at Forks. Bella, you haven't graduated school yet, I won't ask you to stay until graduation, I just want you to finish this year off."

I nodded, "Fair enough, but the Cullen's still got to the same school as me."

He smiled, "I know. That's why Rogue and Bobby will be transferring to your school."

"Huh?"

"They are both young, yet senior X-men. Rogue is going to be a Goth, and Bobby her rebel boyfriend."

"Awesome." I grinned, "When do they start?"

"In two weeks." Rogue said, leaning against the doorframe, "Our bags are already packed, we just have to perfect our cover stories."

Bobby grinned at me. "We're in your year. Rogue is Logan's daughter, and I'm her boyfriend."

"Obviously, but please continue."

"I got kicked out of six schools, Rogue left because she didn't like them." He said proudly, "We're in all of your classes."

"This is… unreal." I said slowly, "Imagine the Cullen's!"

I said my goodbyes sadly. Kitty and Colossus promised to ring, and Angel said he would visit every second weekend. I kissed him goodbye, and got into Charlie's car. Logan promised to come down and give me a new engine for the truck, and I told Jean and Storm not to worry.

I had come to Westchester as a young girl, and left it an X-man. Besides, I only had to get through the rest of this year, right?

"Ready to go back to school?" Charlie asked as we drove into Forks.

"Hell yeah." I said, "Tomorrow is gonna be great."

It was a Thursday today, which meant I only had one day left and then the weekend.

**Fork High cafeteria, lunch time. Edwards POV**

"So you're saying you got beat up by some mutated pups?" Emmett asked, in a low voice humans couldn't pick out.

"Yes." I replied.

Jasper sniggered, "Man, I wish I had of seen your face!"

I glared at him (The =_= look) "Whatever Jasper." I turned away from him.

The cafeteria door opened, and I looked out of the corner of my eye. Her brown hair rippled, dark eyes serious.

"Bella!" Mike yelled, and she waved.

"Where were you? I like called, but you like, weren't there!" Jess exclaimed, "I was like, 'OMG, she's been kidnapped'!"

Bella hugged Angela and Jess, and sat down. "Sorry guys, but I had to go see a doctor after my shoulder got hurt."

It was a lie, and I knew it. But it was perfectly executed, I had to give her that.

"Where did you go?" Tyler asked.

"Westchester. My dad knows a doctor there, and I also went to school there." She smiled, "Any good gossip?"

"OMG yes!" Jess waved her hands in the air, "PROM!!"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "You know, you should totally go with Mike. You guys are made for each other."

"I know, right!!! Don't you think, Mike??!!"

"Uh, yeah." He replied nervously, "We should go together."

The bell rang.

Oh right, Biology next.

**Biology room.**

"Welcome back, Miss Swan." The teacher smiled at her, "I hope you are well?"

"Yes sir." She returned the smile, "Did I miss anything important?"

"Oh don't worry." The teacher dismissed, and she sat next to me.

"You're back." I whispered.

"Well done, Sherlock Holmes!" She replied sarcastically, opening her book.

"I am glad you have left them, Bella." I added.

She flipped her left wrist over, showing me a small, black tattoo. "I will never leave them." She hissed, gesturing to the small X on her wrist.

I sighed, "You are stubborn."

"You are a freak."

I cocked my head, "You are fiery."

"You're gay."

"You shouldn't make assumptions." I stretched out my hand, only to be met with a small shock.

I pulled my hand back. "Okay, okay."

**Bella's house, Bella's POV**

I got up early on Saturday morning, and caught Charlie before he left for work.

"Hey, where do the Black's live?" I asked.

Charlie scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's directions. Love you, and don't get into too much trouble!" He dashed out the door.

After eating my breakfast, I got into my truck and headed to the reserve.

"Dang he's lucky to live here." I noted as I drove along a peaceful road.

I went right, and pulled up in front of a house, got out and knocked on the door.

A tall tanned guy, extremely well muscled, opened it. He had short hair - most of the males I'd seen on the rez had long hair - and he was wearing a tight tank top and cut off jeans.

"Hey." I greeted, "I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter."

He smiled, "Jacob Black, I fixed the truck for you."

"You did a great job." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Thanks." His hand was warm, nearly hot.

"You're hot." I noted.

His smile widened, and he stepped outside. "You ain't to bad yourself."

"I mean temperature wise - I have a boyfriend."

"It was worth trying." He laughed, and I joined in.

"Charlie didn't say his daughter had Tattoos." He looked at my wrist.

"This? It's new, I only just got it last week." I gestured at his shoulder, "I like yours."

"I'm in a gang." I stared at him.

"You're like, sixteen! And didn't anyone tell you steroids are bad!" I accused.

"Chillax, this is all natural." He flexed his biceps, "Does your boyfriend have muscles like these."

"Maybe I'll give you a photo… and you can check for yourself!"

"Uh, I'll be fine." We laughed harder.

"Hey, you wanna hang or something?" He asked, "Unless your boyfriend is too important."

"Nah, he's in Westchester. Sure, we can hang." I liked this kid already.

"Cool. Wanna meet my dad?"

"I better, so he can tell me if you have weird moments or anything." He beckoned, and I followed him inside.

"Hey dad, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." Jake introduced, "Bella, my dad Billy."

Billy was in a wheelchair in the lounge room. "And I was beginning to think you didn't exist." He teased.

I shook his hand, "I would have been here sooner, but I was in an-"

"Accident? I heard."

I blushed, "Charlie probably told the whole town, huh?"

"Told them what, that his daughter was smart enough to dive away from the van?" Billy cracked a smile, "Your old man is mighty proud of you."

I blushed more, colour filling my cheeks.

"I thought I might show Bella around the rez." Jake grinned at his dad, "I'll be back before lunch."

His dad nodded. "Okay. I might get Harry over or something."

Jake grabbed my arm and tugged me to the door. "Walk or drive?"

"Walk." I said instantly.

"If you get tired, tell me."

I pushed him gently, "I can keep up with you!"

"Suuure!" We began walking towards the forest. It looked like I had made another friend, one that I couldn't wait to introduce to the others.

**Edwards POV**

She was back.

I burst up the stairs and into Carlisle's study.

"She's back" I announced.

Carlisle gave me a scathing look. "And?"

"She has a tattoo! A TATTOO!"

"I heard you the first time!" He roared, "SIT!!"

I sat down. "We have to do something-"

"No." He interrupted, "I tried to intervene, but she is one of them, Edward. You have to accept that."

I clenched my hands. "I was attacked by shape-shifters, and you said it was my fault, and when Bella comes back you won't do anything?"

Carlisle put his pen down, "Everyone in this family agrees with me! You're being childish, Edward, childish and meddling! Just let her live her life!"

"No!" I stood up, "This isn't right!"

"You. Can't. Stop. Her. From. Being. A. Mutant!!"

"We'll see about that." I strode out of the study.

**This was an extra long chappie!**

**We will find out who took Derricks daughter in the next chapter, I know I said it was going to be this one but it just didn't fit in.**

**Bella will find out about the shape-shifters, and they will find out about her.**

**Please review, it makes me write faster!**

**(If I get over 10, a lot to ask for, I will write about 2,400 words in the next chapter. And that's a promise, peoples.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: God, I am soooo sick of writing these! I don't own Xmen or Twilight!**

**So I hope everyone had a Merry X-Mas, and hope you lot have a happy new year!**

**OMG! We find out who Derricks daughter is! Who's it gonna be? Exciting!**

**And I'm currently writing a Dragon Age fanfic!**

"My daughter was a pretty little girl." Derrick said to Professor Xavier, "She had red curly hair, and always knew how to stay out of trouble."

Professor X nodded. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Her name. She was called Victoria."

**La Push.**

Jake and I talked about our childhoods, and random people from Forks while we walked. It was nice, talking to someone who was normal.

"Remember how we used to make mud pies when we were little?" Jake grinned.

I thought back for a moment. "Oh yeah! Didn't I step in yours?"

"Yep." He pouted, "Only because it was better than yours!"

"Uh huh, you keep believing that." I jumped over a log.

"Can you hear that?" I asked, thinking I heard a twig snap.

He frowned. "Shit. I'm sorry, Bella." He looked at me sadly as four youths appeared from among the trees.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"My friends." He answered, as the only non-angry one stepped forward.

"Who's she?" He demanded.

"Bella, Chief Swan's daughter." Jake answered, "Why?"

"You know the rules, Jake." He growled.

"What rules?" I looked at Jake.

"Stay out of this!" The shortest, who was also the most muscular, snarled at me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I replied calmly. Hell, I could take them all on!

The short one stepped towards me. "Got something to say?" He growled, clenching his fists.

The two others grabbed his arms.

"Calm down, Paul!" This guy was taller than Paul, but not as muscled.

"Let go, Embry!" He snapped.

"Aww, has Pauley got anger management?" I simpered.

He started shaking. "You've done it now!" He laughed harshly.

"Paul!" The one who had been speaking to Jake ordered.

"It's too late, Sam." This one hadn't spoken before.

Paul fell to all fours on the ground, and silver hair exploded out of him, making him five times his normal size.

The wolf got up, and walked towards me, snarling with its ears flat against its skull. It towered above me, bigger than a horse at the shoulder.

"Strange place, this Forks." I murmured, and readied myself.

The wolf sprang at me, and in an instant I sent an energy wave crashing into its body. The force of the blow sent it flying back ten metres, and I smiled.

"Holy shit!" Embry exclaimed, "Did you see that, Jared?"

"Oh yeah! This girl packs a punch! Hey Jake, I like her already!" Embry and Jared walked towards me.

"I'm Jared, jokester of the pack. This emo dude is Embry, the one whose arse you just whipped is Paul, and the dude talking to Jake is Sam." He held out a hand, and I shook it.

"I'm Bella." I replied, and shook Embry's hand.

Jake stood next to me, and Sam looked at me, deep in thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?" He asked.

I'd better tell them the truth. "I'm a mutant." I answered.

"No way!" Jake grinned, "Man that is awesome!"

"What are you guys?" I inquired, "I'm presuming you all turn into giant wolves."

Sam smiled, "Shapeshifters. We turn into wolves whenever we want. I'm the Alpha."

I blinked. "Wow." That was all I could say, that's how cool it was.

"She'd better meet Emily." Sam said, and looked at me. "My fiancé." He added.

"Paul, you okay?" Embry yelled.

Paul, once again human, stepped out from behind a tree. "Yep." He jogged towards me.

"No hard feelings, 'kay?" I offered him my hand.

He looked at me, and swept me into a hug. "Hell no!"

"Yay, group hug!" Jared joined in the hug.

"You may be a mutant, Bella-" Paul said seriously.

"-But you hang with wolves now." Jake added, and they all joined in the hug.

**Edward's POV**

I was in my room, listening to what Emmett and Jasper have labelled 'poofter music'.

"Edward, wanna talk?" Esme called through the door.

"NO!"

"Fine. If you need me, I'll be in the living room."

She left me alone, and I pulled out my laptop. I got on to the internet, and clicked on the search engine.

_Brotherhood of mutants. _I typed, and clicked enter. Several links came up, and I chose the first one. There was a paragraph at the top of the page, and it said:

_Join us in our fight for the greater good, fellow mutants. We will show the humans we are a force to be reckoned with, and not to be dismissed as minorities. We have the power to shape our world, we have the power to change the way we are seen. We will show the humans that they can't control us, that we are the true masters._

That sounded a little to much like a cult to me, so I read some more.

_They say we are the virus, that we must be dealt with like animals. __**We are superior, we are mutants.**_

_**We were gifted with amazing powers, the ability to fly, read minds, telekinesis and telepathy, the ability to control elements, to affect the way things are seen. We have powers they could only dream of, yet they offer no friendship.**_

Wow, that was a little freaky. And Bella's professor was friends with the mutant who founded the Brotherhood. She was in deep.

"Hey bro." It was Jasper, sitting on my couch.

"Are you looking up Porno, Eddie? That's illegal, you're underage!" Emmett was peering over my shoulder, looking at the laptop screen.

"Go away, Emmett!" I slammed the lid of the laptop down, frustrated.

"Aw c'mon man, we just wanted to know if you wanted to play ball."

"Fine." It might help me think about some things, I thought to myself.

"Awesome! C'mon Jaz!" My two slightly more hyperactive brothers ran out of the room, and I resumed my research.

I clicked on a link to known powers, and began to read.

**Bella's POV, her house.**

"Bella!" Charlie called faintly from downstairs

I rolled out of bed, and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Ow! I'm awake, and I'm coming!" It was the day after I met the pack and Emily, and about seven in the morning.

I ran downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey guys." I said to Embry and Jake.

"Nice P.J's, Bella." Embry sniggered, looking at my pink top with small rainbows decorating it, "It suits your rainbowy personality."

"Yeah, and not wearing a shirt suits yours." I replied, "Dad, you know Jake? This is his friend, Embry."

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, I know them. I gotta go to work, bye." He walked off, and they smiled evilly at me.

"I'm hungry!" Embry whined, "Do you have any food?!"

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, we'll go to the café. There's a bag of chips in the cupboard, eat those while I get changed."

I ran upstairs and got changed into jeans and a black jacket. I grabbed my car keys and ran back down.

They had finished the chips.

"C'mon guys, what is this?" I asked, "You don't leave me any?"

"We eat lots." Jake explained.

"You guys are sooo paying." I told them.

"Fine." Embry said and jumped up, "Let's go!"

**In the next chappie Edward's gonna find out about how Bella hangs with wolves!**

**Please review, cos all you guys are awesome and you keep me writing.**

**Yo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own Xmen or Twilight.**

**So hey guys, what doin? I'm just wondering if I should do this story as a 20 chapter one, cos I'm gonna write two, maybe three sequels for it. So tell me through reviews!**

**And we're about to find out why Edward's been acting really weird!**

"What would you like?" The waitress asked, her eyes taking in the fact I was sitting at a table with two hot, muscly guys not wearing tops.

"Umm, can I have a salami pizza, a fruit smoothie, a blueberry muffin and a chocolate milkshake?" Embry asked.

"Ooh, and I'll have a supreme with triple cheese, a coke, one of those custard tarts and a strawberry milkshake!" Jake reeled off.

The waitress looked at me. "Yo, I'll have a supreme with triple cheese, and a strawberry milkshake."

She walked off, and Embry stared at me. "You could get fat!" He said loudly.

"Embry, at least I don't eat a massive packet of chips for breakfast." I rolled my eyes, "If anyone's gonna get fat, it'll be you!"

He smirked. "Naaahh, we need to eat lots cos of our… awesomeness!"

"Yeah, you keep saying that." I replied, and leaned back in my seat.

The waitress returned with our orders, and Embry stacked two pieces of pizza together and shoved them in his mouth. Jake and I stared, slightly horrified, as his mouth opened and closed while chewing the now disgusting mess.

"Suddenly I don't want this." I pushed my pizza away, towards Jake.

"Ull geh hugy noo." Embry raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry, what?"

He swallowed "You'll get hungry now."

I shook my head. "I'll never eat again. See what you've done?"

Jake began eating and I sipped my milkshake. Embry was still gorging himself on the pizza, and managing to finish off his muffin as well.

"Hey Bella, wanna come down to the beach later? Emily will be there." As soon as I had met Emily, we had hit it off. She was okay with my being a mutant, and I was cool with her being engaged to a wolf.

"Yeah, okay." I looked out the window bored, and saw a car turn into the café carpark.

_Shit shit shiiiit holy shit!!! _I swore in my head. It was a certain shiny Volvo.

"Hey, is that the Cullen's?" Embry had finished all of his food.

"Yeah." Jake snorted, "The Cold ones."

Logan had told me about the various names vampires had been labelled with. The cold ones was one of these.

"Whoa, hold up. You know about them being _vampires_?" I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Uhh, yeah." Jake frowned, "How do you know?"

"My uncle hunts them. He's like me." I informed Jake, "And plus the fact Edward's kinda obsessed with me."

Jake bit his lip. "Okay, I'm just wondering what they're doing here. They don't eat."

"Newton's is next door. Maybe they're getting something there?" Embry suggested.

"You're probably right. We'll go just in case." We stood up, and made our way over to the exit.

**Edward's POV**

"Yo bro, stop at Newton's. They got some bats in." Emmett instructed me.

Jasper was in the back seat with Alice, and the rest were already at the meadow.

"Don't you mean sis?" Jasper joked, and Emmett smiled.

I sighed and turned into the car park outside Newton's, and everyone but me got out.

"Yo ho, stay with the ride." Emmett pointed at me, "And don't even think about driving off!"

"Uh-huh." He followed Alice and Jasper into Newton's store, and I let my eyes take in the surroundings. Next door was the café, and the door opened to reveal…

"Bella!" I whispered, watching as she turned round and grinned at two boys following her. In the same breath I uttered, "Mongrels!" I knew what they were, I could smell them already.

No, this wasn't right. She would chose those dogs over me? I had to do something! I jumped out of the car and slammed the door, drawing their attention.

"Bella." I said, "Get in!"

She stared at me, with those wonderful brown eyes of hers. "No." She answered.

"Now. You have no idea what danger you are in." I stepped forward.

She tensed. "Are you dumb? I distinctly remember telling you that _I can take care of myself_!!!" She had started yelling, this was going badly.

"Bella, please." I begged, and I saw something change in her eyes.

"Just leave." Her voice was now tired, and the two boys stepped forward to flank her.

"Bella, I-"

"NOW!!" She screamed, "WHY CAN'T YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE? IS IT SO DIFFICULT? IS IT, ANSWER ME??!!!"

"I love you." I replied, "From the first day I met you. You changed me, Bella."

"Into what, a stalker?!" She laughed harshly, but to me it sounded beautiful.

The taller of the boys looked at me. "Leave." He commanded, while the other laid a hand on her shoulder.

He. Was. Touching. My. Bella.

"LET GO!!" I screamed, and he smirked.

"And they say we have anger management. C'mon Bella, let's leave this joker behind."

She nodded mutely and they turned to go to her truck.

I watched as the truck started up, and took off, the taller boy driving.

"You messed that up badly." Emmett said from behind me.

"I am _not in the mood_!" I got back into the car, and Emmett and Jasper joined me. Alice glared at me.

"I am going to explain to Bella why you are such a jerk, and you are going to go to the meadow." She hissed.

"But Alice, they're dangerous!" I protested.

She shook her head. "No Edward, you are the danger here." And with that she marched out of the car park, heading towards the Swan residence.

I looked towards the café to see everyone with their faces pressed against the glass, gazing at me.

"Drive." Jasper said, and I started the car.

**Bella's POV.**

"Is there anyone you want me to call?" Embry asked, sitting next to me on the couch.

I shook my head. "Nah. They'll probably kill him."

Jake was standing near the kitchen window. "He deserves it!" He snarled, and thumped his fist on the window sill, "He damn well deserves it!"

"He does." I jumped up and looked in the direction of the voice. A small vampire was standing in the hallway, her short black hair spiked.

"Leech!" Jake approached her, but I raised a hand.

"She isn't dangerous. Go and sit down." He nodded grudgingly, and I looked into her brown/gold eyes.

"So." I began, "You are here why?"

She smiled softly. "I wish to apologize for Edward's behaviour. He is stupid at times."

Embry snorted, and the vampire grinned even wider. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alice Cullen, unfortunate sister to the jerk."

"Bella Swan." I replied, "Unfortunate object of the jerk's desire."

She laughed and sat in a vacant chair, and I sat down next to Embry and Jake.

"You know my family only feeds on animals?" She asked.

"Yep." I waited for her to continue.

"Well, we can still want human blood." She said, "But the blood of shape-shifters smells bad to us, and the blood of mutants gives off these vibes, as if warning us off."

I nodded.

"And here's the thing. With our kind, the blood of some humans calls to us, it is harder to resist. Edward has experienced this with you."

"So you're telling me Edward is scared of my blood, yet attracted to it at the same time?"

She smiled weakly. "Yes, but he believes that he is also in love with you."

I sighed. "Shit. If Angel finds out…" My voice trailed off, and Alice leaned closer.

"Is Angel your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "And I'm assuming Edward knows this?"

"Yes. He's seen him before."

"The idiot." She muttered under her breath, and got up. "Look, I am sorry for how Edward has acted, and I'll get Carlisle to stop him from doing so in the future."

Jake looked at her, "Is Carlisle the leader of your coven?"

"Yes, he is." She shifted her gaze back to me. "The rest of our family is different from Edward." She added, and so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it, she ran out the back door.

**Logan's POV.**

I was sitting in my room with my cellphone pressed to my ear.

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring -_

"Yello?"

"Hey Charlie." I said.

"Logan! What you up to, man?"

I grinned at my adopted brother's voice. "Not much. Hey, I bought the house opposite you."

"I noticed the for sale sign was removed. You bringing Bobby and Rogue down?"

"Yeah, on Monday. Hey, don't tell Bella. I want this to be a surprise."

He chuckled. "Sure, sure. You moving with them?"

"Soon. I got some stuff I have to… deal with."

"Whatever you say. Don't worry, I'll keep those kids in line."

"Oh I believe you." I snickered, "And try not to be surprised at Bobby's appearance. He looks like the real deal."

"Oh shit. Listen, we just got a call out. But I'll ring you back." Charlie promised.

"Yeah, okay." He hung up, and I put my cell phone into my leather jacket.

One thing was for sure, Forks High was about to be shocked. Big time.

**Sooo, I really hope you guys liked that. And everyone have a great 2010!!!!! And please review, you guys are the greatest!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or X-men. Boo hoo!!**

**Wow. So Bobby and Rogue arrive in Forks in this chappie, and the next one is going to be ACTION PACKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review guys, you keep me writing!**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't got to the beach, I wasn't exactly in the mood after hearing _that_ revelation.

Edward, the bronze haired bastard, was in love with me. That was like, soooo gross!

So I lazed around all day, and practised my abilities. I placed force fields on random objects and moved them around the room, closed doors with my energy waves, fried eggs with my electricity and unlocked padlocks with my unlocking ability.

Charlie came home at about seven p.m., and I gave him bacon and eggs for dinner. I did some homework, and went to bed after that.

I was woken up in the morning by sensing a presence in my room. Well, to be correct, two.

"Who -" I sat bolt upright, and a massive grin formed on my face.

"Bloody hell, Bobby. You look awesome!"

Bobby grinned in reply. He had blond tips to his dark brown hair, and it was gelled up into a small Mohawk. He had an eyebrow piercing, was wearing a black shirt with faded jeans and looked, well, like a rebel.

Rogue was wearing dark eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and purple lipstick. She was also dressed in a black hoodie, black jeans and black boots. She had elbow length leather gloves on, they were studded with small pieces of round steel.

"Hey." Bobby said, "Glad to see us?"

I nodded. "Hell yes. Rogue, you look great!"

She shrugged, smiling slightly. "Yeah, well we're here now. So, you better get ready for school, hadn't you?"

They walked out of my room, and I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown hoodie. I put my books in my bag and ran downstairs.

Rogue was eating an apple, and Bobby was talking to Charlie.

"So, I've gotta be really rude. But, the Professor put in that I had 'issues', so I can get away with it. Cool, don't you think?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Just don't take it to far. I don't want to have to arrest you."

Bobby chuckled and I poured some cereal and milk into a bowl, and sat opposite Rogue.

After finishing my breakfast, we said goodbye to Charlie and I grabbed my truck keys. I got in the driver seat, Bobby got in the middle and Rogue sat by the window.

"Right." Bobby said, "The vampires. Tell us about them."

I reversed out, and began speaking. "Okay, you know Edward, the homo? He's in my Bio class. Rose and Jasper, they're both blonds, they're seniors and so is Emmett, the massive dude going out with Rose. Alice, she's actually really nice, she's in my English and history."

"You've spoken to her?"

I nodded, "I'll explain what happened first. I hang out with some people from La Push, Sam, Emily, Jake, Embry, Paul and Jared. Jake - I've known him for most of my life - Jake, Embry and I were at a café. We were leaving and Edward didn't like me hanging with them. So he started yelling at us."

"Bastard." Rogue muttered, and then nodded for me to continue.

"So Emmett, Jasper and Alice were next door to the café, at Newton's store. We left, then Alice turned up to apologize for Edward's behaviour. Apparently he likes my blood."

Bobby grimaced, "Don't most vampires like blood?"

"Yes, but they're supposedly scared of ours. But apparently my blood 'calls' to Edward."

I turned a corner onto the main highway. "Alice is really nice. So you can only antagonize Edward." I informed them, and they cracked identical evil grins.

We arrived at the school and headed to the office so Rogue and Bobby could get their timetables. They were in all my classes.

We had English first, and Mike Newton caught us in the hallways.

"Hey Bella!" He exclaimed, "How are you?"

Bobby narrowed hs eyes. "She don't like you, so step away!" He growled.

Mike puffed his chest out. "And who are you?"

"I'm her cousin, bitch!"

As much as I found Mike annoying, I didn't want him turned into an ice cube. "Mike, back off. Bobby has been kicked out of six schools for beating people up." I said, my face smooth.

Mike backed away, and we started sniggering as we walked into the classroom. Alice was up the back, and I sat next to her.

"Hey." I said, and she looked at me surprised.

"Hey Bella." She replied happily.

"Alice, this is my cousin Bobby, and his girlfriend Marie. She prefers Rogue." I introduced, "Guys, this is Alice."

They nodded and then the English teacher walked into the room. "Ah, new students I see? Come up the front and introduce yourselves." He said, and Bobby stomped up the front.

" 'M Bobby, and I've been kicked out of six schools for beating guys up." He said loudly, "Flirt with my girlfriend and you all dead meat."

There was silence and the teacher laughed weakly. "Ha ha haa. And you, miss?"

"I'm Rogue, his girlfriend." Rogue examined her fingernails with curiosity. "I'm goth, not emo." With that she and Bobby returned to their seats, and the teacher cleared his throats.

"I would like you all to prepare a short speech about Napoleon tonight. It is due tomorrow."

We all nodded and the lesson passed quickly after that. We had trig after that, and Bobby called the teacher a homo, to the amusement of the class. At lunch break, I brought them over to the table I sat at with Mike, Ange, Jess and co.

"That's them." Mike whispered to Jess, who looked at him scathingly.

"Oh, shut up." She replied, and smiled at Bobby and Rogue. "Hi, I'm Jess."

"Hi." Rogue smiled at her, and Bobby grunted a reply.

"I'm Ange." Angela said shyly, and I grinned at her, pulling up a chair.

"Hey. So, what did you guys do on the weekend?" I asked as Jess and Rogue discussed nail polish.

"Worked." Mike said.

"Played Basketball." Tyler winked at me, "I was the best on the team."

"Your team consisted of you and a twelve year old, Tyler." Jess interrupted, "And he was really short. I was watching." She added to me.

"Nothing." Ange shrugged.

The rest of the day passed just like my first at Forks high, fast. I didn't have bio today, so I didn't see Edward at all. Thankfully.

**The next day in English.**

"Robert Drake." The teacher called out, "Your turn to do the speech."

Bobby grabbed several small pieces of paper and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Napoleon was like, a gangster or summing. And he done stuff, like defeat the alien invasion of 1678. And there was big guns and stuff, and this one aliens head popped, and blood went EVERYWHERE!!" Bobby paused to take a deep breath, "And he was like, old and stuff. And then he went into space and came back, and died of STD!!!"

"Thank-" The teacher was cut off.

"NOT FINISHED!!" Bobby screamed, and the class, including Alice, erupted into laughter. "He came back to life as bugs bunny, and murdered stuff. And he had tats, but not as mad as mine." He lifted his arm to show the kids the small X tattooed on the underside of his wrist.

"Don't you have a tattoo like that, Bella?" Some random chick asked.

"Yeah. We're all in a psycho cult." I grinned and they laughed.

"OUT!!!" The teacher screamed at Bobby, and then turned his gaze to me, "YOU TOO, MISS SWAN!!!!"

I sighed dramatically. "Yes, sir." I ran out of the room with my bag slung over my shoulder and Bobby pirouetted out the door after me. The teacher stuck his head out the door.

"TO THE PRINCIPLE"S OFFICE!!" He screeched, and we skipped towards said destination.

**Edward's POV.**

I had a free, and was walking to the library when I heard a loud shout from Alice's English room.

"OUT!!! YOU TOO, MISS SWAN!!!!"

Bella burst out of the classroom, and an unfamiliar boy twirled out after her. Wait, I knew him, he was a mutant from the academy!!

"TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!!!!" The teacher screamed after them, and they skipped away from me, towards their destination.

Mutants were invading Forks High, it was official.

**Alice's POV**

"And he said Napoleon went into space, and before that he fought off aliens." I smiled, "It was actually pretty funny."

Rose, Emmett and Jasper grinned, while Edward brooded over the fact that there were now three mutants going to Forks high.

"Is that them?" Rose asked, as two people entered the lunch room, to be met with loud cheers and applause.

"Yep." It was Bella and Bobby, both grinning widely.

Rogue, who had been sitting next to Jess, waved at her boyfriend and he winked at her as he and Bella made their way over to the table.

"She's endangering her education." Edward moaned, "We should stop her."

"Oh get over yourself." Rosalie hissed, just as the bell rang. Huh, Edward and Bella had bio next.

**Bella's POV**

"Hi." I said to the teacher, gesturing behind me. "This is Bobby and Rogue, they're new."

Mr. Banner smiled. "Cool. Pull up a desk next to Bella's."

Rogue and Bobby dragged a spare desk over and we sat down.

"Excuse me." Said a quiet, musical voice that got on my nerves, "Who are you?"

"Homo." Bobby glared at Edward, "Can't you see I'm talking?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "To whom?"

Rogue turned around, "His girlfriend, jackass."

Edward sat next to me. "What are they doing here?"

"Making cocaine." I replied sarcastically, "Oh, and I hate you."

He looked at me with those revolting eyes. "Why?"

"Your eyes suck. Alice's are way better. Oh, and you're a stalker." I opened my book.

Bobby and Rogue had started writing too, and Edward was still staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I grumbled.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry for being so rude."

I looked at him. "Yeah, you should be."

He sighed and returned to his work.

**So Forks high now has a trio of mutants! Whoo-hoo! PART-AYYY!!!**

**And there's going to be a really big fight scene in the next chappie, between some rogue mutants and Bella and co.**

**Yo, please review. You guys are really, really awesome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight.**

**Hey guys, it's 2010!! Whoo hooo, let's party!!!!**

**To stina: Yes, there are going to be imprints. (Paul, Quil, Jared and Sam have the normal imprints, but I don't know who Jake's imprint is gonna be. I'd like some suggestions, though. ;) And you owe me a longer review now that I've updated. LOL ;)**

**To Carolb01: Kitty, Colossuss and Angel will be appearing more often, but that's when they visit (You don't know that ;)**

**To Elaine-Herd: Thanks for keeping me motivated, I'm writing as fast as I can! ;)**

**To Leah Wolf: I always did think Edward (Or Edwiener) was a stalker, I mean who watches the new girl in town sleep? I completely agree with you, Angel is hot on legs! And Edward is going to keep stalking her! ;)**

**To Narley410 : Thanks for the review, I hoped you guys liked the speech! ;)**

**To missa540: Yet another great review! Glad you liked the speech! ;)**

**And these are only the people who reviewed chap 13! (So review, and I'll start writing replies at the start of each chappie!! WEEEEEEE!!**

**Bella's POV, the weekend.**

Bobby and Rogue blended with the school pretty well. Bobby was known as 'the dude you stay away from, or he'll kill you in three seconds.' and Rogue was known as, 'that awesome goth chick!'.

So their first week passed, and come the weekend we were sitting in the lounge room at my house.

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeep. _

That was the cell phone reserved for X-men business ringing in my jeans pocket. I grabbed it out and flicked it open.

"Pulse." We had to respond with our codenames.

"Professor here. We've obtained info on a group of mutants."

I put the phone on speaker. "Okay, we're listening."

"They have been threatening us. We want to send them a message."

Rogue leant over the phone. "But aren't you trying to 'unite' the mutants, not destroy them?"

"Yes Rogue, but Scott was nearly blown up yesterday. Charlie is coming home now, he's in charge."

"Okay, so find the slime bags and destroy them. Got it." I replied.

"Do try to be careful, okay?" The Professor hung up, and Charlie's cruiser pulled up in the driveway.

"X-suits. Now." He said, Rogue and Bobby ran out, across the road to their house, and I ran upstairs. I opened my closet, and pushed the clothes aside until a metal safe was revealed. A small panel appeared, and I pressed my fingers to it.

The safe door opened, and a metal draw opened, my folded X-suit inside. I pulled it on, the leather was cool against my skin. Next, I grabbed an earpiece from a smaller draw, placing it in my ear.

I ran back downstairs, and Charlie grinned at me, holding a pair of shiny car keys in his hand.

"Wanna drive?"

"Hell yes!" The car keys weren't for my truck or the cruiser, but for a black SUV parked in the garage. We walked outside, Charlie locking the door behind us, and opened the roller door for the garage.

I got in the driver's side, and Charlie got in the passengers. Rogue and Bobby, having gotten changed, got in the back.

I reversed out, and Charlie brought up a small holographic screen that showed a map of the area.

"Go out of town on the highway." He instructed, and I accelerated, speeding towards our destination.

**Edward's POV.**

Shakespeare said 'the course of true love never did run smooth.'

And he was right.

Not only was Bella a mutant, she already had a boyfriend. Oh, and did I mention she hates me?

"Bro, thinking is gay." Emmett was standing on a pine branch, arms crossed.

"You're gay." I replied.

Emmett smirked, "Dude, I'm not the one who's a 106 year old virgin. I have a wife. And she is _smoking'_!!!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Boys, please." Jasper, who had been searching for the scents of mountain lions, landed beside me. "Let's settle this. Edward isn't gay."

I smiled at my brother, "Thank you, Jasper."

He started laughing, "I wasn't finished. Edward isn't gay, he's merely bisexual!"

"Would you like to argue over Edward's sexuality, or hunt?" Carlisle sighed.

"Hunt." Emmett was so predictable.

Carlisle gestured for us to follow him and he ran off, towards a small valley.

"Let's go." Jasper and Emmett raced after him, and I followed.

**Bella's POV**

The SUV bounced along the uneven dirt road, pine forest soaring up either side of it.

"There's approximately four hostiles. Tag team if you wish." Charlie told us, and we all nodded.

I slowed down at a corner, and as the car rounded it a small shack was revealed.

"Let's do this." Charlie said, and I jammed on the breaks, causing the car to spin 90 degrees to the right. It skidded to a standstill, a cloud of dust concealing it. We jumped out of the car and approached it.

Surprise, surprise, the door was locked.

"Pulse." That was Dad.

"On it." I held my hand over the door, and the lock popped.

Charlie kicked the door open and three things happened very fast.

1) A massive blast of air sent me flying backwards, but I placed a force field around myself mid air and hovered, hands outstretched.

2) A man flew out of the shelter and crashed into my force field, and dropped to the ground.

3) Charlie conjured a massive rope of fire and it surrounded the shack, flames blazing over three meters into the air.

The man, laying several meters blow me on the ground, saw us and took of into the air. Oh great, he could fly.

"I'll take him!" I yelled, and Charlie nodded, leading Bobby and Rogue into the shack.

One of the first things I had learnt at the academy was how to surf on my energy waves, thus allowing me to fly.

"Yo bitch!" I screamed, dropping my force field and creating an energy wave under my feet, "You ain't the only one who can fly!!" I sped after him, into the trees. Dodging them and following him was easy, I used to chase Angel through the thick forest surrounding the academy.

He turned around and saw me, standing on a rippling wave of energy, chasing him. He sped up, and so did I. I clenched my fists, allowing the electricity to build up in them. Blue light arced over my skin, building up around my fists.

"Stupid!" He yelled back at me.

"You're stupid." I returned calmly, and pointed a fist at him, "Very stupid."

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle stopped suddenly, and we landed next to him. We were standing near the edge of a dirt road.

"Who are they?" He asked to no one in particular, looking at a black SUV that skidded to a stop in front of a small shack, raising clouds of dust.

"They have to be a good driver for a human." Emmett said, and then the doors opened at once. From the back, the new girl and boy at school jumped out, both dressed in black leather suits. From the front, on the passenger side was a tall burly man, with black hair.

"Chief Swan?" Jasper whispered, and then I caught sight of the driver. Bella.

"Bella." I whispered.

Carlisle moved through the trees to get a better look at what they were doing, and we followed him.

They approached the shack door, Charlie and Bella said something to each other and she moved her hand over the door. Charlie then kicked it open, and Bella was blown backwards into the air. It was like slow motion kicking in, she slowed down until suspended in the air.

"Shit." Emmett was impressed.

A man flew out of the shack, and crashed into an invisible barrier surrounding Bella.

"Are they fighting other mutants?" Jasper asked Carlisle who shrugged.

"Maybe, but - wow." Charlie had a thick rope of fire extending from his left hand, he waved it and the fire settled around the shack , flames blazing high.

"I'll take him!" Bella yelled as the flying mutant flew away, Charlie nodded and led the others into the shack.

Bella gestured with her hand, dropping slightly to land on a shimmering wave. She sped forward, her stance like a surfers.

"Yo bitch!" She screamed, "You ain't the only one who can fly!

They disappeared into the trees' and before I knew what I was doing, I was running after them. Bella was easy to find, her fists were surrounded by a crackling blue light that arced over her skin, electricity.

"Stupid!" The man yelled over his shoulder.

"You're stupid." Her voice was calm, yet it carried through the forest. "Very stupid." She raised her right fist and pointed it at him, and a bolt of blue lightning flashed through the air, smacking right into the small of his back.

He fell to the ground and she landed beside him, rolling him onto his back.

"You my bitch now." She said sarcastically, tying his hands together with a small black cord from her belt.

"Bella?" Someone yelled.

"Over here, Rogue!" The girl burst out of the bushes and grinned at Bella.

"Nice work. Here, I'll knock him out." Bella grinned thankfully, and Rogue pulled off a glove, stretching out a hand to the man. She layed a finger on the man's neck, and he started gasping for breath.

"Aahh!" He screamed, and Bella sniggered. How could she, it was awful! "Urgh, gah-" His skin went grey, and his head thumped onto his chest.

"Let's get him back." Bella added, and they grabbed a leg each and dragged him back to the SUV.

"That was horrible!" I whispered, knowing the rest were behind me.

"I didn't think so." Emmett said, "She's got awesome powers!"

"Yeah. You shouldn't be mean." Jasper said childishly.

"Let's hunt somewhere else." Carlisle suggested, and we ran off.

**Bella's POV**

The man I had chased was waking that, or was to scared to open his eyes.

"Ungh, urgh, un-"

Bobby slapped him. "Wake. Up."

"Gurgh, lagh-"

I slapped him. "Now."

"Dergh, shith."

I kicked him in a place no man wants to be kicked - the groin -.

"AHHH!! FRIGGIN' BITCH!! COME HERE YOU LITTLE MOLE!!"

"Problem solved." I crossed my arms proudly, watching as he writhed in pain.

His fellow mutants, two men and a woman that had thick fur covering her body, were still unconscious. The woman had been frozen by Bobby, and Charlie had hit the others until they went down. Go team.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, I WILL!!!" He lunged forward, only for my foot to 'accidentally' slam into his chest.

"YOU WEAK-"He stopped when he saw that Rogue was once again taking her glove off. "Bitch." He finished quietly.

Charlie grabbed him by his throat. "There's some very nice people coming to pick you up." He snarled, and grabbed a needle from his belt. "We don't want you running away, so say night-night."

He jammed the needle into the mans arm, and did the same for the others.

"Umm, why didn't we do that before?" I asked curiously.

Charlie grinned. "Let one see your face. Scare him. And then they don't come back, see?"

"Ahh." I nodded my head, "I do see."

"Good. Now come on, we'd best be getting back. Bella, you're driving again." He threw me the keys, and we jumped into the SUV.

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda weird, I just wanted Edward to see Bella in her element.**

**Yo, please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight. Damn**

**To livelifeandloveforever: Yes, Edward is scared. Very, very scared. He's practically petrified! ;)**

**To mysteriousgirl13: Thanks! ;) Now, Bella and Angel had been going out for about a month before she moved to Forks, so they're not that serious yet.**

**To xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX: I agree, Hurrah for the mutants!**

**To Carolb01: Thanks;) Now that Edward's seen how dangerous Bella is, maybe he'll stop stalking her… now that he's seen what Charlie can do! ;)**

**To Luli Cullen: Awesome, hoping you like it so far! And as for what's next, well…**

**To stina (First review): Dude, thanks for the review! I agree with Jake imprinting on a mutant, but I really want to keep Rogue and Bobby together ;) And Leah will be one of the main Characters in the first sequel, cos she is awesome! Now, Charlie in my story is a little fitter than in the books and movies, but I have to agree with you, I am glad the suits aren't yellow spandex.**

**To stina (Second review) :HELL YES!! Kitty and Jake would make the best couple! Hooray for you!!! Bobby has another speech in this chapter, and in the next one he will be handing in a Biology project;)**

**To missa540: Bella and Edward are not going to be together. Ergh, the though of it makes me sick… Bella and Angel, well I hope they stay together, cos they are a cute couple!**

**Angel's POV**

I was hanging around in the medical room, partly because I wanted to see the rogue mutants and partly because I was being made too.

"This the lot Bella and co captured?" I asked Jean, who was checking the vitals of a man with a red slap mark on his face.

"Yeah. Help me turn this one over." I picked up the man, and dumped him onto his stomach.

"Impressive." Jean said, studying the large hole in the back of his shirt, the edges ragged and blackened. In a circular shaped patch revealed by the hole, the skin was red and in the middle of the patch, completely burnt off, revealing muscle and a thin layer of fat.

"Smells like barbeque. Bella do this?" I noted, and stopped breathing through my nose.

"Well either she did it, or he got hit by lightning." Jean replied, and I grinned.

"Haha. She did a good job." I bragged, "Cos, you know, she's like awesome and all."

Jean raised a red eyebrow at me, and gestured to the man. "Turn him back over."

When he was lying on his back, we went to the next captive. A female covered in dense, shaggy fur.

"Umm, really weird hormones?" I blinked, looking at the light brown coat, "She probably sheds everywhere. That's her power!"

Jean smiled faintly.

I continued. "She's probably like 'haha! Run in fear while I shed hair all over your priceless lounge!'"

"Now you're starting to sound like Pyro."

"Hey." Protested said mutant from the doorway, "Angel's jokes are crap. It's a known fact!"

"You're just jealous of my godly good looks, my chiselled physique and the fact I have wings." I replied, "My blond hair, the fact I have legions of fan girls, -"

"Argue later about who's better, boys." Jean interrupted, "Help or go."

"Hey, it took me ages to escape from Beast." Pyro protested, "I'll help!"

"Okay, then. Try and work out what their powers are."

We shrugged, and started poking one of the mutants we hadn't yet checked.

"Resistant to poking?" I asked.

"No, no. Sleeping through anything."

"Pyro, he's in an induced coma." Jean added from the other side of the room.

"Oh."

We checked his vitals, and I noticed something strange.

"Jean, I think he has two hearts." I frowned, "Ew."

"That's his power?" Pyro snorted, but Jean nodded.

"From what Charlie said, he was extremely fast on his feet, and agile. Having two hearts would pump more blood around the body, allowing him to run faster and not get as fatigued."

"Oh." Pyro said again, "Let's check the next one."

There was the sound of footsteps. "Uh, Jean?" Colossus walked in the room, "I think we have a problem. Kitty's gone."

"Why?" I asked.

"We broke up. She said she's leaving."

I shrugged, "We can't do anything about it. Dude, she walks through walls."

"Did she say where she was going?" Pyro asked.

Colossus nodded. "Yeah, Forks. She said she was going to Forks."

**Kitty's POV.**

I grabbed a backpack from why wardrobe, and shoved some clothes in it. I was wearing motorbike leathers, and my helmet was on my bed. Scanning the room for anything I might miss, I saw my laptop and shoved it in my backpack.

I then grabbed my folded X-suit, and placed it carefully in my bag, zipping it up.

"Purse. Where's my damn purse." I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed it, placing it in my jacket pocket. I then put my backpack on, my helmet under my right arm.

Luckily for me, my room was right over the underground garage so I just phased through the floor and walked over to my locker, getting my motorbike keys.

"Leaving?" Logan was standing next to my bike, cigarette in mouth.

"Yeah. Don't try to stop me." I threatened.

He laughed, "I ain't stupid, Kitty. I filled your bike up with petrol, you'll have to refill about halfway to Forks. Gonna ring Bella?"

"I suppose I should." I answered, and he handed me two earpieces. One was blue and used for my phone, and the other was black and used for X-men business. I placed the blue one in my right ear, and the black one in my pocket. I turned on my cell phone, and jumped onto my bike.

"Be safe." He said, and I nodded, revving the engine and zooming out of the garage.

Once I had been riding for about ten minutes, I slowed down and reached into my pocket, dialing Bella's number.

"Hey Kitty." She said, "What's up?"

"Can you tell Rogue I'm coming to stay at her place, her phone must be off." I said into the earpiece.

"Stay at mine." She offered, "Charlie won't care. Are you on your motorbike?"

"Yep." I sped up, and turned onto the highway that led to Forks. "I'm sick of the academy. It's just not in my best interest to stay there."

She sighed, "What happened?"

"Colossus and I had a fight. We broke up, and I didn't want to see him everyday, in class, in training." I paused, "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay at yours?"

"Yeah. Where are you now?"

"On the highway. I'll be there in about five hours."

"Okay. Be safe." I hung up, and settled into a more comfortable position on the bike. It had been a present from Professor X, one of the fastest motorbikes on the market, also one of the most expensive. But he said he 'acquired it' so I wasn't asking questions.

While I was in Forks, I was going to be happy. I wasn't going to moan about how crap my life was, because that isn't me. Hell, I was going to have fun.

**Bella's POV, five hours later.**

I was out the front of my house, with Jake, waiting for Kitty.

"Is she pretty?" Jake asked.

I slapped him on the arm, "She just broke up with her boyfriend, you total man slut!"

"Oh, I'm so hurt!" He replied, grinning.

Rogue and Bobby were shopping for food, as everyone knew about Kitty Pryde's famous appetite. Everyone.

There was the roar of an engine, and a black motorbike skidded around the corner and stopped in my driveway.

"No way!" Jake stared at the bike, "Bella, that's a Kawasaki ZX-14!"

Kitty removed her helmet, and got of the bike. She was wearing motorbike leathers, and had a backpack on her back.

"Hey Bella. Who's this?" She asked, walking towards me. I hugged her, glad to see her safe.

Jake, who was staring at Kitty like nothing else in the world was more important than her, blinked and smiled.

"I'm Jacob Black. Just call me Jake." Kitty, who raised her eyebrows at the fact that Jake was wearing only cut off jeans.

"Kitty Pryde." She replied, and he offered his right hand for her to shake.

"Nice bike, by the way." He added, "Yours?"

"Yep." She nodded, "Bella, can I put it in your garage?"

"Sure. Jake, help the girl."

Jake trotted over to the bike, flicked the stand up and pushed it over to the garage as if it was a kids push bike.

"Wanna open the door?" He yelled, and I walked over to help him.

"Show off." I added in an undertone, so Kitty wouldn't hear.

He grinned cheekily, and when I had opened the door he pushed the motorbike into the garage, flicking the stand down.

"Kitty, come inside." I said as Jake shut the garage door, and I led her in.

"Nice place." She said, looking around the house. "I can see why you wanted to live here."

"Thanks. Bobby and Rogue are getting some pizza, and Jake's eating over tonight." I gestured at the tall boy, "He lives at the La Push res."

"Are you twenty?" Kitty asked.

"No. Sixteen." He replied, and her draw dropped.

"Whatever! Do you use steroids?"

"What is it with mutant chicks and steroids? Babe, this is all natural." Jake sighed, and disappeared into the kitchen, most likely searching for food.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at me. "He knows about us being mutants?" She asked.

"We ain't the only ones around here with secrets." I replied, grinning at her look of confusion.

"Okay." She paused, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first on the right." I instructed, and went into the kitchen.

Jake was eating a massive piece of watermelon, sitting on the counter.

"You won't eat tea." I warned, and he wiggled his eyebrows at me, still eating.

I heard the front door open, and Rogue and Bobby walked in, holding four pizza boxes each.

"Jakey boy!" Bobby yelled, and somehow managed to clap Jake on the shoulder without the boxes landing on the floor.

"Men." Rogue muttered, and smiled gratefully as I grabbed the pizzas off her and put them on the bench.

"Mmm." I sighed, inhaling the delicious smell.

Kitty walked into the kitchen, and grinned ar Rogue and Bobby. "Hey guys!"

"Kitty!" Rogue hugged her, and stepped back so Bobby could.

"How did you get here?" Bobby asked, placing the pizzas he was holding on the bench.

"I took my bike." She answered.

"Which happens to be the best bike ever. Nought to sixty in 2.5 seconds, top speed of 186 miles per hour, it's awesome!" Jake reached into a box and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Hawaiian? What is this?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and took the slice of him. "It's yum, that's what!" She told him, taking a bite.

"She stole my pizza!!" Jake wailed, conveniently forgetting he was sitting next to eight boxes of the stuff.

I reached past him, and looked through the boxes until I found what I wanted. Supreme with double toppings. I grabbed the box of Hawaiian for Kitty, sat down next to her at the table and started eating.

"Save some for me." Charlie was home from work.

"Hegh fief." Jake swallowed, "Hey Chief."

Charlie grimaced, "You think Billy woulda taught you better." He grumbled, and grabbed a pizza box. "Where's Kitty."

"Dad, right in front of you." I replied, and Charlie gave her a one armed hug.

"Stay as long as you want. But no racing that bike of yours on the highway. There's a nice long back road that no one uses, if you do want to race."

"Says the cop. Thanks, Charlie." Kitty replied, and Charlie sat at the table.

"How's Billy?" Charlie asked Jake, who miraculously didn't have a full mouth.

"Same old, same old. 'Jacob Black! Stop growing, you're making me feel short!' Then I say, 'Uh, Dad, you're in a wheelchair. Everyone's taller than you." Jake sighed, and grabbed another piece of pizza.

**Bella's POV, English on Monday.**

Kitty, who had flat out refused to go to school with us, was spending the day with Charlie at the police station. We had to explain what we did over the weekend to the class. It was Bobby's turn.

Bobby got up from his seat and walked up to the front of the classroom, ignoring the filthy look the teacher gave him.

"On the weekend me 'n Rogue 'n Bella went driving in the mountains, and we went hunting. And then Jacob Black, who is like, madder than all of the teachers here. So Jacob Black, who has the maddest tat on his shoulder, but not as mad as mine, yeah, so we went cliff diving at La Push with all his mad friends and Bella and my babe Rogue." Bobby paused for effect, "And then the maddest chick ever, Kitty Pryde, she came down to stay. But she ain't coming to school here cos she says the English teacher is a homo."

The class started laughing, and Bobby got sent to his seat. Then it was Rogue's turn.

She stood staring at the class, not saying anything.

"What did you do on the weekend?" The teacher asked.

She moved her lips.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Stuff."

"Like what?" The teacher persisted.

"Like, stuff." She folded her arms and pursed her lips.

The teacher, seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, sent her back to her seat.

"Miss Swan."

I stood up next to Alice, not wanting to go to the front of the class.

"Well, we went driving in the mountains. And we went to La Push, to hang out with Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Paul, Jared and Embry. And it was mad. Then Kitty came to stay at my place, but she didn't want to go to school here because, quote, 'I would rather ride my motorbike and go to La Push to hang with the hot guys that only Bella and her friends hang out with because no one else is 'cool' enough'."

I sat back down and the totally random chick in front of the class turned around. "How come those like, really hot guys from La Push only hang out with you, huh?"

I smirked, "Because the Black's are family friends." I replied.

"Oh." She turned back around, and it was Alice's turn.

"I went shopping in Port Angele's."

"For what?" The teacher asked.

"Clothes." She replied, and bounced back to her seat.

That was English.

**Angel's POV**

"Yeah, but why would you like, break up with Kitty." Pyro asked Colossus.

We were in the senior students recreation room, sitting at our table.

Colossus sighed. "She's seventeen, and I'm twenty one."

"Cradle snatcher." Pyro sniggered, and I hit him.

"Dude, shut up."

"That's four years of age difference. And we had a massive fight, then she left."

"Huh." I mumbled.

"My life sucks." Colossus added, "For all I know, she's probably already got another boyfriend."

"Mmm." I stared out the window, scratching my cheek.

**Soo, how was that?**

**To see the Black SUV, Kitty's motorbike and Logan's Ferrari, go onto my profile. I have links there. (Kitty's bike is the best!) So, please review, I would be really happy if I got six reviews for this chappie (That would mean 100 all up)**

**So anyways, don't hate me for breaking Kitty and Colossus up. There was a bit of an age difference, and their personalities were just too different. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yo. X-men and Twilight don't belong to DemonChick344. Dang.**

**To Carebear114: Jake is totally in love with her bike. And as for the imprinting, you'll just have to gather hints from their interaction in the next few chappies!**

**To livelifeandloveforever: Ahh, another person wondering about Jake imprinting? As with the above person, you shall have to gather hints from their interaction in the next few chappies. And Edward getting bashed, well there's gonna be a confrontation scene soon! ;)**

**To Carolb01: Thank you! I was hoping you would like Kitty and Jake. (They're, like, so cute!) ;)**

**To Luli Cullen: I was hoping that people would like how I have Bobby and Rogue being all rebels and stuff in class. More's coming up! ;)**

**To stina: It's time for Bio! Thanks for the comment on Bobby's 'anger issues'. I love writing his speeches! Now, Edward and Bella. Okay, so yes, twilight is about Bella and Edward. Bella at the start of this fanfic, hated him. Now she doesn't hate him as much, but doesn't see him as a romance option. Tell your sibling I just updated, LOL, and thanks for your suggestion of Leah/Pyro. However, in the X-men films he goes to the 'dark' side (Magneto), and that's what is gonna happen in the first sequel. **

**To missa540: Congratulations! You submitted the 100th**** review! Hooray for you! And here's the update, LOL!!! ;)**

**Bella's POV.**

Our Biology class was… very odd that day. We had been given a project, we had to choose an animal and write about its natural habitat.

Bobby chose deer.

Our project had to have pictures of our animal in its natural habitat, Bobby took pictures of a stuffed deer head mounted on a wall in Newton's outfitters.

"Mr Drake, can I have a word with you?" The bio teacher asked.

Bobby, who was sitting in between Rogue and I, raised his head an inch.

"No." Was the reply.

"Yes, Mr. Drake!"

"Apples." Bobby replied.

Edward stood up. "Sir, I have finished my project. May I hand it in?"

"Mr. Cullen, I am sure you can wait. Drake, up the front now!"

I held my breath, waiting for Bobby's explosion. It happened.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" Bobby screeched, and jumped over his desk, diving through an open window.

"Bye!" Rogue was standing up, waving at him.

"Love ya, babe!" He called over his shoulder, and ran towards the car park.

Silence.

"Miss Swan, would you like to read his project out?" The teacher asked.

"Yes." I grabbed it and started reading from the top.

"Bobby Drake's project."

"Deer live in the forest, and eat grass, bark, leaves 'n stuff."

"Deer are about our height, and males have antlers."

The writing started again, in a different person's writing.

"Hey yall this is Kitty Pryde, just tellin' yall the biology teacher is a wanted murderer."

I stopped, and slowly looked up from the project and at the teacher.

"Wanted for murdering several teenage biology students." I added, "Sir, perhaps you should read it."

I handed him the piece of paper.

"I AM NOT A FAGCHOP!!!" The teacher screamed, and his face turned an alarming shade of purple.

"M-hmmm." Rogue whispered, "You just keep saying that."

**Kitty's POV**

While Bella, Rogue and Bobby were at school, I was at home throwing knives at a stump in Charlie's backyard.

"Yo." Said someone from behind me, and I spun around, holding a knife ready to throw.

"Iceman, you shouldn't sneak up on people. And why aren't you at school?"

He shrugged. "I escaped from Bio. Huh, he'll be reading the project by now."

"Yeah, he's probably up to the part where, in great detail, you describe how to skin a deer."

I turned back around, and threw the knife at the stump. It spun through the air, before imbedding itself in the wood.

"Score!" Bobby grinned, and sat on the grass. "So, did you like Jacob?"

"Umm, the sixteen year old kid who looks twenty-five and can eat a whole pizza in five minutes? Eh, he's okay." I walked over to the stump and yanked the knives out, one by one.

Bobby nodded. "And?"

"And he's freakishly tall, and must use steroids."

"Aaaand?"

"And you're an annoying jackass. Seriously."

"What-_ever_!!!" He stomped into the house, and I returned to throwing knives, imagining that the stump was Colossus's stupid face.

Ah, sweet revenge.

**Bella's POV**

Rogue drove the truck home, and I rested my head against the window.

We pulled up I front of my house, and got out of the car.

Rogue sighed, "I got homework I have to do. From Professor X." I nodded at Rogue, and she walked across the road to her house, while I went inside mine.

"Kitty!" I yelled, "where are you?"

"Garage!!" I heard the faint reply, and went to find her.

She was fiddling with some alien component of her bike, and a large figure was sitting next to her, holding a spanner.

"Jake."

"Bella."

Charlie had a massive fridge in the garage, I walked over and grabbed a can of cola. "What do you guys want to drink?" I asked.

"Cola."

"Same as Kitty."

I threw them the cans, and sat down, leaning against the SUV.

"So Jake. What exactly are you doing here?" I asked.

"Couldn't stay away." He shrugged, "Plus I wanted to get to know Kitty."

I frowned, "Know her in what sort of way?…"

Kitty grabbed a screwdriver and hurled it at me. With a flick of my finger, I repelled it back towards her with a force field. She phased, allowing it to pass through her.

"Kitty, please." I held my hands up, "Just lookin' out for my friends."

"I'm sure." She muttered sarcastically, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I hate to leave, but I have to ring someone. Bye, Lolz, xoxo, whatever." I stood up, draining my cola can and chucking it into a bin in the corner of the garage.

"Uh-huh - spanner, Jake."

I rolled my eyes, heading upstairs to my room. I grabbed my cell phone, and dialled a number.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Angel." I sat on my bed.

"Sooo, did you hear the news?"

"What, that Colossus dumped Kitty and she came to stay at my place? I'm pretty sure."

"Haha, babe, you're so funny. I saw what you did to that mutant, I was bragging all day about it." Angel said proudly, "Jean got kinda tired of it."

"Aww, you're so sweet! So, how's big 'n shiny about the breakup?" I asked.

"Umm, he reckons she's already moved on." Yeah, she kinda did like Jake, and they had known each other, two - three days? I wisely chose not to reply with what I knew, only an 'Ohh. He'll get over it.'

"So, moving on. How's Bobby in school?"

"Well, he threatened to bash anyone who looked at Rogue, and he thinks Napoleon fought off aliens. He's really good at the whole 'anger issues and stupidness' façade." I replied, "Fitting right in."

"And Rogue?"

"Oh, the teacher asked her what she did on the weekend, and she said 'stuff', really quietly. And then he said, 'like'? And she replied with, 'like, stuff'."

Angel sniggered.

"Bella! I need food!" Jake was standing at my bedroom door, looking hungry.

"I'm talking on the phone, go away!" I yelled.

"Who's that?" Angel asked suspiciously.

"Jacob Black. Family friend who eats more than Bobby and Kitty combined. Jake, go away or I swear I will zap you something awful!"

"Does he know about you being a mutant?" Angel was getting _really _suspicious.

"He knows about all of us. He ain't normal either."

"You mean that in a good way." Jake sat next to me, "Who ya talkin' to?"

"My boyfriend."

"Heeeeeeyyy, Angel. That's his name, right? Cos I asked Bobby and he said Angel." Jake put his head on my shoulder, "Charlie said I could eat over tonight. You're cooking."

I groaned.

"He sounds old. As in around twenty." Seriously, was it just me or was Angel jealous?

"Yeah, all the boys from La Push do."

"NAAHH!" Jake yelled, "ONLY THE ONES IN SAM'S GANG!!!"

"OUT!!" I yelled, and Jake grinned, running out of my room.

"Was he flirting with you?"

"No. He likes someone else."

"Like who?"

"Like, someone else."

"Now you're acting like Rogue. Oh shit." In the background I could hear a siren. "Look, I gotta go, but I'll call you back."

"Okay." I replied, and hung up.

**Jake's POV**

I left at around seven, running into the trees to phase.

_-Hey Jake- _It was a familiar presence, one that I knew well

_-Embry? What are you doing?-_ I asked. He had been running patrols the most out of us all, so he should be resting.

-_It's my mum, man. I can't tell her about me being a wolf, so she gets shitty when I disappear for hours at night-_

_-Won't Sam let you tell her?-_

_-No. You guys are so lucky, cos your parents know about the whole wolf thing. Mine's an outsider, so she's never heard the legends.-_

_-Sorry-_

He laughed. -_It ain't your fault, but thanks.-_

_-No problemo. Where you at?-_

He sent me a mental image of where he was.

_-Dude, outside Clearwater's? Why?-_

_-Leah's hot. Even if she is two years older than me-_

_-Gross man. And besides, she's all bitchy since…-_

Embry chuckled, and I began running, massive paws digging into the soft soil, trees blurring as I sped through the forest.

This was what it was like to be a wolf, and I loved it.

**Bella's POV**

After dinner, Jake headed home, Rogue and Bobby went across the road to their house, and Charlie, Kitty and I sat in the lounge, discussing mutant stuff.

"Those rogue mutants, weird." Charlie took a sip from a can of beer, "Charles said they tried to bomb Scott. Guess they didn't know why he has that pretty visor on his head."

We laughed.

"I get you." I said, "Why would anyone mess with the X-men?"

"Maybe," Kitty paused, "They were getting back at someone. You know, revenge."

Charlie considered this. "You might be right. But why Scott?"

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to be the target of revenge shots." I shrugged, and leaned back into the lounge.

Kitty bit her lip, "Someone close to him."

"Jean? Maybe the Professor." Charlie slurped from the can, "Dunno, maybe it was a cover."

"I was talking to Angel." Charlie made a face, "And the siren went off. Not the attack one, but the one when you have to go on a job with the X-men." I frowned, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Charlie grunted. "Time for bed, kiddies."

"Night." I kissed him on the check and we went upstairs, Kitty to the spare room she was sleeping in and me to my room.

**And so ends this chapter, and we wait for the next.**

**Dun dun duuuuuunnn!!**

**Muahahahaha I am sooo, like, evil!**

**So, please review, cos reviews are love.**

**Lolz, bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own X-men or Twilight. Lol.**

**So guys, this is chap 17. And I have to lay out the timeline for you.**

**So this is set in Bella's firt year in Fork (So the timeline from twilight), but has elements of the second movie. Look, I know Angel wasn't in the second movie, but in my fic, he's already at the academy. Yo. Now to answer to the reviews.**

**To Halogirl240: Thankyou for reviewing. I agree, Edward is bi (According to his brothers). Great to know you love Kitty's bike, it is pretty kick ass. You are allowed to steal it from me and drive it into Edward, then if you want feed Edward mangled remains to Jake (Or Sam) ;) Thanks 4 reviewing!**

**To Carolb01: I know, Bobby's like the new jokester of Forks high! ;)**

**To Twilight Crazy Fan: Thanks, and the story is updated.**

**To Luli Cullen: Thanks for the comment on Bobby's great escape(So what did you do, Lol?) We find out about Jake and Kitty in this chappie, and Charlie rants about it (He knows about imprinting, lol) ;)**

**To stina: Bobby just acts stupid and Angry to keep up the whole 'bad boy persona', and I don't want Leah to imprint (Its gonna be a plot point in Part II), school for me doesn't start until the 28th**** of January (Yay Australia!), so I'll finish this story and start the first sequel before the holidays end. Soz to hear about your teacher, mine are all pretty much homo's. And with the PS, no, I'm not vegetarian. What made you think that I was? (Just curios.) Thanks 4 reviewing ;)**

**To missa540: Dude, you deserve to watch all the pirates of the Caribbean in one sitting, (Did you hear about the new movie coming out? I think it's called POTC: On stranger tides.) Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**Bella's POV**

Sweat was dripping into my eyes, I wiped it off with the back of my left hand.

_Thud thud thud, thud._

Kitty and I were running through the forest, because we were bored. I had got the day off school, cos Charlie said Kitty got bored being alone the whole time.

"What the hell?" I skidded to a stop, and looked behind me, Kitty doing the same.

Enter hot, shirtless guy.

"Um, Paul?" I raised my eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"Following you. What are you guys doing?" His dark brown eyes flickered to Kitty, "Oh, Jake says hi."

To my surprise, she blushed.

"We." I began, "Are keeping fit."

"Girls do that?" He frowned, "Huh, guess all that stuff on TV isn't bullshit."

"No, mutant girls do that. Normal girls starve themselves."

Kitty snickered and I grinned.

"Meh. So, you know that _the _leech isn't at school?"

"I'm guessing by how you emphasized _the, _you are talking about Edward." I sat down, sucking in a lungful of air.

"He has a name? Wow, things happen when you spend most of your time running around as a giant wolf."

Kitty, having been told by Jake about the whole shape-shifter deal, didn't react to this.

"So, why are you following us? We can defend ourselves against him." I crossed my arms.

He grinned, "Trust me, I know. But we don't know _her_," He gestured to Kitty, "Ability or powers."

"Kitty, show the poor boy." I smiled, and she smiled back, standing up.

"Stay exactly where you are." She said to him, and he nodded.

Then she began running, and by normal standards, the girl is a very fast runner. She kept running at Paul, and when she was about to collide with him, she activated her powers and phased through him.

Paul whipped around, finding only air behind him. "Where is she?" He asked, not realising Kitty had sunk into the ground, and therefore was no where to be seen.

"Oh, she went to get ice cream." I said sarcastically, as her hand reached up, grabbing his ankle and pulling him into the ground.

"Ahhh! What the hell?" He thrashed as he was buried up to his knees, and then she re-appeared, laughing.

"Nice one, Kitty." I said, watching as Paul tried to dig around his legs, his hands scooping dirt from the ground.

In a few seconds he was free.

"Well, satisfied?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, still a little freaked, and I looked at Kitty.

"Let's head back."

**Bobby's POV**

In English, we were reading some book. And I was still finding ways to be disruptive.

"Sir! What's this word?!" I yelled.

The teacher sighed, and walked over to my seat. "Which one?"

"This one." I pointed at it.

"That says penis, Bobby."

"Ewww, you rapist!!" I screamed, and hid under the desk.

"Mr. Drake, stop being so immature!"

"I'm sorry!" I started to fake crying.

"Shush." Rogue said, "It's okay."

I got back onto my seat, and started reading the book again. Ah, sweet life.

**Bella's POV**

"Dammit!" I swore.

We were playing poker. No, not the kind you are thinking. Definitely not strip poker. No, it was Texas hold 'em.

"Yeah, nice poker face, Bella." Charlie sniggered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever. Call your biscuit, and raise you a gummi bear."

"Red or green?"

"Red."

"Shit."

"Read em and weep." Kitty showed us her cards.

"A royal flush?! What is this?" I wailed, and Kitty scooped a combination of biscuits, gummi bears and tic tacs towards her.

"She's cheating!" Charlie pointed at her.

"Hey, Logan taught me how to play." Kitty held her hands up, "So don't blame me."

Charlie snorted. "Just try not to cheat from now on. Bella, you're dealing. I'm big blind, and Kitty's small blind."

"Okay." I dealt the cards.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said, jumping up.

"Yello?"

It was Logan. "I need Bobby and Rogue. We have a little… situation."

"Hang on, I'll get them. Talk to Dad."

I passed the phone to Charlie, ran out the front door and across the road.

"Hello?!" I knocked on the door, and Rogue opened it.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, Logan rang, he said there was a situation, and he needs you."

"Bobby!" Rogue yelled over her shoulder, "C'mon!"

I ran back across the road, Bobby and Rogue following me.

Charlie met them at the door, holding the keys for the SUV. "You two drive to the location on the GPS." He instructed, and the went into the garage. I followed him.

"We aren't going?" I asked.

"No." Charlie replied grumpily.

Kitty stuck her head out from the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Professor X wants them for something."

I frowned, "But all of us are X-men, right? So he can't keep stuff from us."

"I don't know." Charlie said, "Logan wouldn't tell me."

I heard the roar of the SUV engine, and looked out the window just in time to see it scream down the road.

"This sucks." I stomped into the kitchen, "Dad, you're one of the most respected X-men, and Logan won't tell you what's happening?"

"Maybe it's something to do with the kids." Charlie shrugged.

"Family." Kitty said softly, "Bobby has trouble with his."

We were silent for a couple of moments.

"I'm gonna head off to bed." I said finally, "Night."

**Next day.**

I got up, a dull ache pounding in my skull. It was agony, and I stumbled downstairs in search of relief.

Walking into the kitchen, I reached into a cupboard and pulled out a box of Panadol, grabbing a tablet and then approaching the sink. I grabbed a glass of water, popped the tablet into my mouth and swallowed a mouthful.

And the phone rang.

"Fuck!" I stomped over to it and picked it up. "Who is it? What do you want? Tell me!"

"That time of month, huh?" I relaxed immediately when I heard that voice.

"Sorry Logan, you know me and headaches." I apologized.

"It's okay, kiddo. Listen, I got some bad news."

"Mmm?"

"The Professor and Scott have been captured by William Stryker. There was an incident at the school, and we escaped. We're going to Alkali lake." His voice was calm, and seemed to radiate a sense of purpose.

"The Professor and Scott were kidnapped? Do you guys want-"

"No. Angel is looking after the kids at school, and I want you to stay in Forks."

"But-"

"I know you want to help, but you need to look after Kitty."

"She can-"

"Look after herself, yes, I know.

"Still-"

"No! I will not risk anyone else getting hurt!" He yelled, and then continued in a softer tone, "Look, you're still in school. You only live once, kiddo, and I want you to enjoy it."

"I- okay." I whispered into the phone, "Logan, just… be safe, alright?"

"Hey, I'm the one with the healing power!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Charlie.

"I'm putting you on to Charlie. Love you, Uncle Logan."

"Love you too, kid." I handed the phone to Charlie, and sat at the table.

They talked for about five minutes, and then Charlie hung up.

"Bella, the reason he wants us to stay is because of the vamps."

"Eh?"

"Edward - the gay piece of dung - might follow you. And if this Stryker finds out about vampires existing, he might-"

"Try and use that to his advantage. Okay."

"Who has an advantage?" Kitty flopped onto the seat next to me, regarding me with her large eyes.

And then we began the task of explaining to her what had transpired, and what was too come.

"Oh." She said, and stared vacantly at the wall.

"Jacob." Charlie said randomly.

"Uh huuuhhh?" Kitty looked at him.

"What are his intentions." Charlie growled.

"Um, awkward." I muttered under my breath, but they didn't hear.

"Oh, his intentions. Um, he intends to be cute?"

"Don't dance around, girly."

"Um, he intends to be hot."

"Who's he?" Jacob was sticking his head through the kitchen window.

"You." Kitty said faintly, staring at his face.

"Awesome babe. Can I come in?"

"Wait-" Charlie raised a hand, "Did you just call her babe?"

"Well, he kinda imprinted on me." Kitty added, blushing. She has been doing that a lot, lately.

"Great. I'm living in a house where my teenage daughter has a boyfriend with wings, and has a stalker that's a vampire. And now her teenage friend got imprinted on by a guy she's known for a week!" Charlie stomped into the lounge room, and I watched as Jacob smoothly climbed through the window.

"I, shall be in my room. Contemplating the weirdness that is my life, and obsessing over my awesome powers. Also, I may read Wuthering Heights for no apparent reason at all. Adios." I waved, and walked upstairs. "Oh, and I may rant about several things. About Edward's gayness, and Angel's not being here, and Paul's weird checking up on me. Oh god, what if he imprinted on me? Hang on, we aren't making goo goo eyes at each other so he mustn't of."

I continued up the stairs. "And weirdly, I find him kinda hot… shit!"

That was my rant.

**So I hope you guys liked it, and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen or Twilight.**

**Hey guys! This chappie took longer than normal to get up cos I was kinda busy, so sozza:(**

**But here it is!! Awesome!!! And this chappietakes place about a week after Logan's phonecall.**

**To missa540: I don't think Elizabeth is immortal, and if you mean Will's ship, I think only the immortal or undead can stay on that, so she had to remain on dry land. Thanks for the review! ;) I hope you got over your sickness thingo! :)**

**To Luli Cullen: Dude, I laughed so much when I read your review! Haha, that would have been so funny to see! Thanks for reviewing! ;)**

**To Carebear114: Paul didn't imprint on Bella, he just kinda likes her. Jake and Kitty are awesome, aren't they? Thanks for reviewing!;)**

**To Carolb01: I liked writing Bobby's scene, and thanks for the always nice reviews!;)**

**To Twilight Crazy Fan: I liked the comment you placed on the end of the review! I just wanted Bella to do a rant, so I just wrote one! ;) Thanks for the reviews!**

**To stina: AUSTRALIA DOES ROCK!! Sandy beaches, hot tanned boys, awesome water sports and some good singers. (I forgive you for dissing us, though!) I'm planning on doing maybe two sequels at the moment, but once I've finished this I want to start a sequel for one of my other stories, the Cullen Force. And I don't get how you eat lasagna without meat either, but I have an aunt who's a vegitarian and she makes really nice stuff.**

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella Swan!!!"

I was sitting on my bed, reading Wuthering Heights. "Who is it?" I screeched, from my room.

"Get down here NOW!!" I recognized that voice. Charlie was leaving for work.

I ran down the stairs, jumping the last five and landing with a _THUMP!! _

"Yo." I said, looking at Charlie.

He looked at me. "What is this?" He asked, holding up a small, worn book.

"Um… my diary?" I snatched it off him, "How did you get it?!"

"You left it on the kitchen table."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Actually I did." Kitty phased through the ceiling, "I was reading it last night."

I glared at her.

"It was funny. You said stuff like 'Angel is really hot', and, 'OMG, we're like a perfect couple'!!" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Okaaaayyyyyyy." Charlie sighed, "I'm going to work. If you hear from Logan, ring me." He pointed at me, "And don't dream about Angel to much."

"Oh, ha ha haaa. Dad, you should have your own show. And you could make really lame jokes up, and then tell them to the audience." I folded my arms, and smirked.

"And you could be one of the guests that gets booed off the stage." Charlie replied sarcastically, "I win. Sucker."

I shrugged. "Okay. Have a nice day, Dad."

He raised his eyebrows, and walked out the door. I turned around, and glared at Kitty.

"Don't even say it." I warned, but it was already too late.

"Bella and Angel, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Logan and Beast pushing the baby's carriage!!! Yay!!"

Kitty clapped her hands as I narrowed my eyes.

"Oooh, I have to be a bridesmaid. And Rogue too." She winked at me, and phased through the wall seperating the kitchen and the hallway.

"You suck!" I yelled, and went in search of breakfast.

**Kitty's POV**

I carefully placed my helmet on my head.

"It's now or never, Kitty." I said to myself, flipping the tinted visor down. "Let's do this!"

I placed my hands over the handlebars, and revved the bike. And then it burst forward, and raced along the flat stretch of road, becoming a dark blur.

"Whooo-hoooo!" I screamed. I think I'm an adrenaline junkie.

I slowed down as a curve came into my view, and I leaned to my right, taking it slowly. As I rounded the curve, a silver Volvo passed me, and I saw Edward out of my peripherall vision.

His head snapped towards mine, dark eyes boring into my own.

I lifted a hand, briefly giving him the middle finger, before accelerating down the road.

"Suck that, gay shit." I murmured to myself, and looked behind me. He was turning the car, he was following me.

I sighed. "This is why they call me uncatchable." I added, and scanned my surroundings. To my left was thick forest, to my right was about 100 metres of pine trees, and then the highway.

The highway.

"Wanna dance, pretty boy?" I yelled over my shoulder, as the Volvo drew up behind me, barely ten metres away. I turned a sharp right, back tyre squealing in protest and raising smoke, heading straight into the trees.

I revved the motorbike hard, my bike flying over a small dirt enbankment, and prepared to phase myself and my bike through the pine trees. It was fun, and when I burst out onto the highway, I checked behind me.

He wasn't following me, so I decided to head back to Bella's house and tell her that 'your creepy stalker was stalking me. Is it true werewolves can kill vampires'?" Wait, I would say that last part to Jake.

**Bella's POV**

I was sprawled across my bed, my head hanging off one side, when Kitty walked straight in.

"Bella-"

"There's this thing called knocking."

"-Your stalker was stalking me. Weird!" She sat on my legs, my freakin legs!

"Owwww!" I yelped.

"The phone's ringing." She added.

"Phase through the freakin floor and answer it, then." I replied.

"Nuhh. It's your house."

I got up, tipping her onto the floor, and ran downstairs.

"Swan residence, Bella speaking." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Pyro has joined Magneto. Jean is dead." Logan said, "I'm sorry Bella, I know you and her were close."

I swallowed, "How's Scott holding up?"

"Badly. Listen, can I talk to Kitty?"

"Okay." I covered the mouthpiece with one hand and yelled, "KITTY!!"

She dropped through the ceiling and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?" She listened for several moments.

"As in now?" She asked, frowning.

"Okay." She hung up, placed the phone back in its holder and looked at me.

"It's gone to shit. They need me back at the academy." She said softly, "Jean was their computer expert. I'm the only one good enough, so I have to go back."

"And Jake?" I asked softly.

"Look after him while I'm gone, Bella." She smiled faintly, "And tell him I will be back." She stepped out of the room, most likely to pack her stuff.

I paced restlessly, looking out the kitchen window every so often. I felt some relief when Charlie's cruiser pulled up in is usual spot in the driveway.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped into the kitchen, seeing my face.

"Jean's dead, Pyro betrayed us, Kitty has to go back to Xavier's." I put my head in my hands. "She's packing now."

Charlie sat on a chair, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, well they'll need us here."

"Huh?"

"Bella, Forks is like a meeting place of all these... creatures that shouldn't exist. The guys from La Push spend half their time as wolves bigger than draft horses. The vampires, the Cullens. Us, mutants that defy everything science says isn't possible." He grimaced, "And we have to keep the balance here. We aren't the only mutants in this area, you know."

With a shock I suddenly remembered the rogue mutants, and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Charlie." Kitty was standing with her backpack in one hand, helmet in the other. "You heard the news?"

"Yeah. Drive safely, kid." He said, and I hugged her.

"Kick some ass out there, okay?" I said, and she grinned.

"I will. Bye, I guess." She walked out the front door, us following.

She put on her helmet, and jumped onto her bike.

"And Bella?"

I gestured for her to continue.

"I meant it. Look after Jake, okay?" She yelled.

"I will. Say hi to everyone, okay?" I replied, and she gave me a thumbs up, before starting the bike and heading to Westchester.

"C'mon Bella." Charlie said, and pushed me inside, "I'm hungry."

"Men." I replied, smiling.

**So please review!! Cos you guys are THE BEST!!!! ROCK ON!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So guys, this chapter is about Jake finding out about how Kitty went back to Westchester. LOL!**

**To Carolb01: Thankyou! ;) Big fight will appear in part two, I'm afraid. But there is a little Jake/Bella conflict in this chappie, and in the next one I could possibly squeeze in a fight…(That's means I will, BTW!! ;)**

**To stina: In Australia, some people who live on farms have outhouses. And they always check for red back spiders sittin' on the toilet seat, because if there is one and they sit on it… Ouch! (Hasn't happened to me… yet), Jake as an emo, LOL that would be so funny. But no, he doesn't go all emo (Much) because Bella tells him that Kitty will come back.**

**To Twilight Crazy Fan: And the update is here!! Hooray!!!**

**To Luli Cullen: Suspended huh? (AWESOME DUDE!!) Well I have never been suspended, just sent out of the classroom for 'disrupting' my English class. Kitty will be back in part 2 (Around chapter ten), But there will be phonecalls and such between her and Bella! ;) xoxo**

**To missa540: The new potc does sound cool, I agree. YAY THE UPDATE IS HERE!!!**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled up in front of Jake's house, and looked over at Charlie, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"This ain't gonna be easy, kiddo." He said, "You may have to restrain him."

I nodded. "I will, Dad. Let's get this over and done with."

I pulled the keys out of the ignition, and opened the door. Jake ran out of the house.

"Hey!" He waved, and jogged over to us, "I was just about to come over and see Kitty! Wait, where is she?"

"Jake." I began, "Kitty had to go back to Westchester."

"Then why are we still here? Let's go!" He grinned, and I looked at him, expressionless.

"_You _aren't following her there." Charlie put in, "You're staying here."

"What?! Dude, she's my imprint! Why didn't she tell me? I have to go after her!" He yelled, and bunched his fists.

"No." Charlie said calmly, "Kitty was told to go back. You weren't invited."

"Fuck you!!!" Jake snarled at Charlie, and started shaking, "She's my imprint! And you can't tell me what to do!"

With that, there was a ripping sound and Jake phased into a russet coloured wolf, snarling at Charlie.

"Stand back, Dad." I said, "I've got this."

Charlie sighed and moved slightly backwards and closer to me, while Jake snarled, moving restlessly.

"I don't want to do this, Jake." I informed the giant wolf, "Phase back."

The massive head whipped in my direction, and he growled, the thunder like sound rumbling from deep within his chest and out through his massive jaws.

"Jake, you don't scare me." I added, "You really don't."

He lost it.

By lost it I mean he tensed his muscles, and sprang at me, dark eyes furious.

And then I lost it.

Mutant versus shape-shifter, we know who's gonna win.

I punched the air, and a massive column of energy _exploded _from my fist, colliding with him in mid air. He yelped, tumbling through the air and landing on his feet twenty metres away, and I heard a voice.

"PHASE BACK _NOW_, JAKE, THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!!" Sam screamed, running past me and phasing into a black wolf. I felt rather than heard, someone skid to a stop next to me, and Paul grabbed my arm.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, worry showing in his voice.

"Paul, I can take care of myself. You should be worried about Jake, though." I replied casually, "I hit him pretty hard."

"Jake's a pussy." Jared, who was approaching me now, glared in Jake's general direction and then turned to me. "That was awesome. What happened to make him that angry, though?"

"His imprint, Kitty, had to go back to our… headquarters, and she didn't have time to say bye. We came around to tell him, and he lost it." I began walking over to where the two wolves were snarling at each other, Paul beside me.

"Is this a good idea?" He asked.

"Yes." I walked right up to Jake, grabbed his muzzle and glared into his eyes.

"You piece of shit!" I growled, "You would attack my father and myself?"

Jake flinched, and put his eyes back, growling softly.

"Don't try to intimidate me, Jacob Black! I could kick your ass anytime, anywhere! And you have to accept the fact that you can't follow Kitty! It's not like she ain't coming back!" I smacked his muzzle gently, "Bad dog!"

Sam made an odd 'chuffing' noise, and then I realised he was laughing at Jake, and I let go of his muzzle.

"Goodbye, Jake." I hissed, and walked back to Charlie.

"You tell him off good?" He gestured at Jake, and I nodded.

"Just like you taught me, Dad." I got into the drivers side, and Charlie got into the passengers.

Paul and Jared waved as I started the engine, and drove back to my house. Stupid imprints. I thought, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel moodily.

**Later that day, around Five PM.**

I was on my laptop, searching up random things when I felt the back of my neck prickle. Calmly, I clicked another link, and then whirled out of my chair, a ball of electricity in each palm, eyes searching my room.

"Easy." Jake whispered, eyes bugging out of his head.

I growled softly and sat back down, "Here to apologize?" I asked coldly.

"Uh, yeah." He sat on my bed, and examined his palms with sudden interest. "It hurts, being away from your imprint. I want to go after her, so badly…" His voice trailed off, and I sighed.

"She may be your imprint, but I have known her for half my life. She was my first friend at the academy, the first girl my age not to shun me because of what I am." I crossed my legs.

He nodded. "I'm very sorry for what happened. I should of kept control, kept my cool."

The word cool reminded me of Bobby, and he reminded me of Kitty and Rogue. I felt my heart ache for my friends company, but pushed it aside.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. Next time it mightn't be a mutant you go all 'I'm a giant wolf that wants to kill you' on." I replied, "But I forgive you."

"So, why did she go back to Westchester?" Jake asked, and alarm bells went off in the back of my head.

"Exams." I told him. Aha, quick thinking, Bella.

"But she's already passed them, hasn't she? And wouldn't she have been given some time to prepare?" Oh, he was getting suspicious.

"Exams to see if she's ready to fly the Blackbird." I was so proud of myself.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Our jet." I added, and his mouth dropped open.

"A jet? Wow."

"Uh-huh. Does Charlie know you're here?"

"Nope." He smirked, and in my thoughts I rolled my eyes. He may look grown up, but he's still an annoying boy, I though to myself.

"So, how's school?" He asked after a short silence, and I made a face.

"Urgh, crap. Only because of Edward."

"What about the other leeches?" He asked.

"They're fine."

"Fine?! Bella, they're leeches! They aren't _fine_!!!" He jumped up, and pointed a finger at me. "They could hurt you!"

I stood up and glared at him. "Don't even start with that! I'm starting to think Forks is full of sexist pigs who think girls need protecting! Oh, and if you try any of this crap on Kitty, she will react a hell of a lot worse!" I sucked in a lungful of air, and sat back down.

He looked at me, and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, again. It's just I'm used to everyone hating them, so I'm a bit surprised when you say that they're _fine."_

"Did it hurt when that blast hit you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, But we heal fast, so I'm fine."

"Good to know." I said.

He walked over to the window, examining how much daylight was left. "Shit! Look, I gotta go on patrol. Say hi to Kitty, okay?"

I had barely begun to nod my head before he had jumped out of the window, and run into the forest.

"Katherine Pryde." I said out loud, "Why did you have to get imprinted on?"

**Please review, if I get six I'll do a 3000 word chappie next...**

**Cos reviews are love!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Twilight, but I wish I owned Angel…….**

**This is the last chapter, and I want all of you readers to know that the more reviews I get, the faster i will put the sequel up. Reviews are love and other mushy things... (Not boiled spinach, by the way...)**

**To Halogirl240: Thanks for the review!! Yes, I agree Jacob is a bit.. Weird and stuff. ;)**

**To Carolb01: There is a fight between Bella and Eddie in this chappie, so I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**To Susanj01: Thankyou! :D This is sadly the last chapter, but I'll be putting a sequel up soon.**

**To Luli Cullen: A whole month?! You poor thing!!! Thanks for the great review, and I hope you like this chapter!!! xoxo**

**To stina: Sorry if you found it sad :( But part II will be better!!!**

**To missa540: I was laughing soooo much when I read your review!!!! Here's the update!!!!**

**To JaneVolturi674: Thanks for the really nice review!!! I hope you like this chapter!!!**

_Dear Kitty,_

_Jake didn't take the news well, he went wolf and tried to attack Charlie and I. I had to use my powers, don't worry, he's fine. Just pissed. He isn't angry at you, I told him a lie about you taking exams to see if you're ready to fly the blackbird._

_Not much has been happening here, it's lonely with You, Rogue and Bobby not here. School's okay, some days I even talk to the Cullen's, but not so much Edward._

_Tell everyone I say hi, and stay safe._

_From Bella._

Fingers flying over the keyboard, I typed an email to Kitty. When I was finished, I sent it.

I got off the computer, and grabbed my bag. Great, school. With a sigh I grabbed my car keys, and walked downstairs, running my fingers through my hair. I had stayed up late last night, reading a book by Professor Xavier that he had written specifically for students at his academy.

It was a dark and gloomy day, dark clouds sweeping in from over the mountains.

Once at school I parked my truck in its usual spot, and Angela ran up.

"Hey Bella." She grinned, and I smiled back.

"Hey Ange, what's happening?"

"Urgh." She shook her head, "Please, don't even ask. Mike reckons that there's a mutant war breaking out, and he reckons we're all gonna die."

"Really? What makes him think mutants would even be interested in him?" I asked, locking my truck.

"Oh, I don't know. Just trying for attention, I guess."

I nodded, and the bell rang.

I sat next to Alice in English, she whispered hi to me and I replied the same. She passed me a note, written in a neat, curling script.

_Why did Rogue and Bobby go back?_

I scribbled my answer below her question, and passed it back.

_X-men stuff. They had to go on a mission with the rest of the team._

_Why didn't you go?_

_Too junior. _

_What about that Kitty chick staying at your place?_

_She had to go back too. Exams._

_Oh. Edward isn't here today, would you like to sit with us at lunch?_

I looked at her, and smiled slowly.

_Sure._

**Lunch.**

Alice, who had been in my class before lunch, took me over to their table, a small one in the corner.

"Hey guys, you know Bella?" She said once we were there.

Emmett and Jasper shook hands with me.

"I've heard about you." Emmett said slowly.

"Oh?" I replied as I sat next to Alice.

"Yeah…" He leant forward, "You have awesome powers and stuff."

"It depends on how you define awesome." I added, settling into my seat.

"How many?" Jasper asked.

"I can open any lock, make force fields, energy waves and I control electricity." I ticked off my fingers as I said this, "So about four. But each power can be used in different ways."

"Like?" Alice was interested in this conversation, leaning her cheek on one hand and looking at me.

"Well, I can surf on the energy waves, and use them as concentrated blasts. And I can kinda fly with the force fields. But enough about me, tell me about your abilities."

"We're strong, fast and our only weakness is fire. Our skin is really hard, and we don't have to eat, only… you know." Jasper reeled off, "Sometimes vampires have special abilities. I can control peoples emotions, Emmett has super strength, Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds."

"Wow. Wait, can Edward read my -"

"No." Alice smiled softly, "Mutants must be able to block some of our powers unconsciously. I can see the future of mutants, but I can't tell who they are. It's like a fuzzy radio signal."

"What's she doing here?" A snide voice asked, and Rosalie sat next to Emmett.

"Oh hey, blondie." I smiled fakely, "What up?"

"The ceiling, _mutant_!"

"Oh no, you called me a mutant!!" I clutched my chest, "Noooo!!"

Jasper and Alice laughed, while Emmett chuckled softly as Rose sat next to him.

"Well, it's the truth." She retorted.

I was about to reply when a loud wailing sound cut me off.

"What was that?" I asked, and Jasper sighed.

"Fire alarm. Means we have to get out of the cafeteria and go to the oval." He informed me, and I stood up just as Ange came running over.

"It's an actual fire!!! There was a kid, and he lit up the English block!!" She yelled over the noise of the siren, and I frowned.

"A kid? Who?"

"I don't know!!! He doesn't go to our school!!!" She tugged on my arm, "We have to go, now!!!"

This was probably true, the exit doors of the cafeteria were swarming with students trying to escape.

I nodded. "I'll come with you." I lied, formulating a plan in my head as we fought our way out of the cafeteria. In all the confusion, I managed to slip away from Ange and run towards the fiery inferno that was the English block. I ran into the main hallway, and searched for him, trying to see through the thick smoke.

"PYRO!!!" I screamed, "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!"

At the end of the hallway, I saw a shadowy figure step out from one of the classrooms, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hello, Pulse." He said, walking towards me with quick, purposeful steps.

"Are you out of your mind? There are innocents in the school!!" I hissed.

"Tsk, Pulse. Mingling with humans, when you could be unlocking your true potential." He shook his head, faking sadness. "You know Magneto could use someone like you."

"I will never betray the professor." I replied coldly, "Never."

A window exploded outwards, littering the hallway with smoky shards of glass.

"Really? How sad." He smiled and looked at his arms, which had some sort of device strapped to each wrist. "Magneto rewards his followers."

"Magneto is a psychopath!!" I pointed at him, "And you want to _follow _him??!!"

"We all are psychopaths, deep inside our hearts. Tell me, did your mother fear you when you found out about your powers? Did she flinch when you got angry, and when you lost control?" He whispered.

I stared at him. "If you must know, yes, she did. Now tell me why you are here."

"To say goodbye." He walked forward more, so we were barely a metre apart. "So… goodbye."

"Goodbye, then." I looked into his shocking blue eyes, "You don't have to do this. Go back to the academy, or come with me."

"Ha! I would be killed if I left him now. Thing is, there's no turning back." He cocked his head, and held out a hand. "Goodbye, Isabella Swan."

"Goodbye, John Allerdyce." I swallowed, "I hope sooner or later you realise what you are doing." He swept me into a hug, and then released me, stepping back to examine my face.

His face softened, "You always did worry about me too much." He said, and then turned and sprinted through the flames that were steadily consuming the building. I stood still for a while, and then turned and walked out of the English block.

I jogged over to the oval, and Ange screamed when she saw me.

"Oh, thank god you're safe!!! We were so worried!!"

She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I got… caught up."

Everyone was in a big crowd, with the exception of four people. The Cullen's, minus Edward. They were leaning against the fence away from the main mob of students, talking among themselves.

Alice caught my eye and beckoned, and I tapped Ange on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute." I promised, "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She went to find Jess and Mike, while I walked over to Alice.

"Where were you?" She asked, "We were worried."

"Maybe she was talking to the _mutant _that did this." Rose hissed, and I balled my fists.

Pyro may have gone over to Magneto, but he was still one of my best friends. I could feel the electricity building up in my fists as I spat the words out.

"You know what? I don't give a shit about what you think of me, Rose. That _mutant_ is a better person than you will ever be, even if he is a little confused at the moment. You and Edward are both so anal!!" I snarled, and Alice laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, calm down." She whispered, and I let the electricity fade away.

The fire trucks were beginning to arrive, followed by ambulances and several police cars. I recognized Charlie in the lead cruiser, and his face stern as he parked behind the fire trucks.

I looked back at Rose, and she looked at me, golden eyes furious. Then I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I looked over at Jasper, who was smiling slightly.

"Thanks." I said, just as Rose hissed;

"I hate you." In a tone that suggested other wise.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at Rose, and she folded her arms.

I felt something buzz in my pocket, and pulled out one of my two cell phones, the one reserved for X-men.

_Text message received. Read Now?_

I selected yes, and then frowned, eyes scanning the small screen.

_Go now, suspecting mutants. Bringing in scientist to see if any of the students are one. Take truck._

_From Infernox._

Infernox was Charlie's codename.

I placed the cell phone back in my pocket.

"Bye." I said casually, and walked back over to the crowd of students, looking for a teacher.

"Mr. Banner!" I called out to my bio teacher, who smiled encouragingly at me.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"My father gave me permission to go home."

The teacher, who was most likely considering the fact that my dad was the police chief of Forks, and likely to be offended if he stopped me from leaving, shrugged.

"Okay." He answered, and I jogged over to my truck , getting into the drivers side, before starting the engine and heading home.

**Bella's House.**

"_In breaking news today, an arsonist burned down a building at Forks High today, causing the students and members of the staff to evacuate school grounds. A mutant is thought to be responsible for this, as there were no clues as to how the fire was started. Police are now investigating the incident along with the local fire authorities." _The slightly nasal voice of the news reporter informed the viewers, expressionless as usual. _"No one was hurt in the fire."_

"Not physically." I mumbled, "Emotionally. And it was only me." Sighing, I got up from the couch, switching the TV off with the remote. I was making my way upstairs when the phone rang. Turning around, I ran to get it. "Hello?"

"Do you know who this is?" A deep voice asked.

"Hank?"

"It is. About that incident today…"

I finished his question. "It was Pyro, I know."

"You saw him?"

"I went looking for him." I replied, "I thought it might have been him."

"Mmm. Did he say anything important?"

"Not really. Just goodbye."

"Okay. He didn't try to hurt you?"

_Pyro would never hurt me._ I thought, _Along with Kitty, he was my first friend at Xavier's._

"No." I bit my lip, "Why is he doing this, Hank?"

"Maybe he's trying to find himself." Hank said, "Or he's just confused."

"I'm going with confused."

"I agree. Do you know where he went?"

"No, the building was full of smoke and when he left, I didn't follow him."

"Thank you Bella," Hank said gravely, "I will leave you now." He hung up, and I frowned.

"Okay, that was weird." I muttered, and went to my room.

**The next day.**

We were given a short holiday from school, as many of the students needed counselling. Ha, what a load of soft touches. If they had even _heard _about what I had seen they would need counselling for six months.

"Can you... Oh, just fuck off!" I screamed at a certain copper haired vampire, who had found me in my backyard.

"I heard there was a mutant at school, the day of the fire. Are you okay?" He stood over me, crowding my space.

"You're not at all that smart, are you?" I crossed my arms, and took a deep breath. "Me - Bella, fine. You - Edward, go before me - pissed of mutant, decides to place a force field around you and then inject that force field full of electricity." I pronounced the words carefully, as if talking to a two year old. He didn't take the warning.

"Bella, I worry -" He made the mistake of laying a hand on my shoulder, and I smiled evilly, before zapping him with a big shock of electricity.

Edward went flying backwards, arms flailing, hair standing on end.

I sneezed, smoke filling my nostrils.

"Urgh, vampires stink when you zap 'em!! Hey Cullen, want some more juice?" I yelled, and walked towards him.

His eyes were dark with fury. "Why must you be so… violent?" He asked as he was standing up, dusting himself off.

"It's a requirement. Now go, before I decide to dismember you." I made a shooing motion with my hand, and he clenched his fists.

"Dismember me? I am the worlds most dangerous predator! I am faster than you, you cannot outrun me!! I am stronger than you!!! I would be the one doing the dismembering!!" He snarled, and I laughed.

"Correction, the worlds most dangerous predator is my Uncle Logan, who also likes to murder vampires. But, it warms my heart to see such bravery on your behalf, Edward. Very few would confront an angry mutant." I cocked my head and smirked, "Especially one who is also a member of the X-men."

He narrowed his eyes. "I hope that one day you shall come to your senses, and realise I am not out to get you."

"Uh-huh, now can you get out of here?"

He turned and raced of into the trees, and I remembered his last words.

_I hope that one day you shall come to your senses, and realise I am not out to get you._

Did he want to be my friend, or something more? But I was a mutant, and he knew I was friends with the wolf pack. And if he did become my friend, then my life could not possibly get any more complicated.

But, later this year, I would learn that I was completely wrong and things can get even more complicated.

**So Bella, mutant ends, and we wait for the sequel; Bella, Mutant part II: Omega (That will most likely be the title)**

**Please review, the more I get the faster the sequel will be put up!!!!**

**And Victoria, James and Laurent will make their 'debut' in part II. Yo, peace out everyone.**


	21. Authors Note!

**Author's note: I am awesome!!!**

**Hey guys, just telling you that I put the sequel up. Hope you enjoy, peace, love and stuff.**

**Please review!!! **


End file.
